El Palacio de la Luna
by bibliotecaria
Summary: La realidad no es tan simple y toda historia tiene un reverso. Incluso la luna tiene una cara que no se muestra. Esta es la historia de Remus J. Lupin. Su pasado y su presente. Sus amores y sus odios. Una fotografía de su vida...
1. Half Moon

Disclaimer: Hey! El universo de HP, así como sus personajes no son míos... sólo los tomé prestados por un momento para jugar un rato. _El Palacio de la Luna_, por otro lado, es el título de un magnífico libro de Paul Auster.

N/A: Empecé a escribir este fic allá por el 2005 y cayó en un semi-permanente _hiatus_ a mediados del 2006 por lo que (obviamente) debe ser considerado como un AU pues no toma en cuenta Deathly Hollows ¿ta? 

Ahora si… Go ahed

……………………………

**El Palacio de la Luna**

_por bibliotecaria_

0o0

Capítulo 1: **Half Moon**

_"El hombre no difiere del animal más que en saber que no lo es. Es la primera luz, que no es más que oscuridad visible. Es el fin, porque es descubrir con la vista que se ha nacido ciego. Así, el animal se vuelve hombre por la ignorancia que nace en él"_

_La hora del diablo. Fernando Pessoa_

Toda historia tiene un comienzo ¿verdad? Ese límite arbitrario que se convierte en el punto de partida para todos los hechos que se desencadenarán después. Bueno, creo que todos sabemos el momento exacto en el cual comienza mi historia: la noche en que Greyback me mordió. No recuerdo claramente cómo fue que sucedió, pero he reconstruido en mi mente esa noche una y otra vez. Aún puedo ver el rostro horrorizado de mi madre al comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero no fue hasta mucho después que entendí el significado de esa mirada. Deben recordar que sólo tenía cinco años, y luego del miedo y del dolor, no lograba comprender porqué estaban mis padres tan consternados. Yo me sentía mejor cada día, pero mi madre no dejaba de llorar cada vez que me veía, y en sus ojos se podía observar miedo y compasión.

Lo irónico de toda la situación, es que hoy, más de treinta años después, no puedo dejar de sonreír al recordar esos días. No me mal interpreten, fueron tiempos dolorosos y terribles. No sólo estuve al borde de la muerte sino que era muy pequeño como para poder manejar el miedo y la culpa que sentían mis padres. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, fue en esa noche en la que me convertí en la persona que soy hoy... y luego de tantos años no reniego de ello.

Pero me estoy adelantando mucho. Aquellos fueron tiempos difíciles, muy difíciles. Pasé algunas semanas en San Mungo, bajo el cuidado de múltiples sanadores y enfermeras. La mordida de un licántropo puede ser mortal, sobre todo para los niños. Es una herida terrible, oscura y maldita. Tuve suerte, me cuidaron bien y probablemente me salvaron la vida, pero aún bajo su porte profesional y amistoso no podían esconder el miedo y la lástima en su mirada. Miedo y lástima que me acompañaron durante toda mi niñez.

Si bien es cierto que los viejos prejuicios junto al miedo hacia lo diferente es lo que me mantiene al margen de la sociedad, es cierto también que el ser humano es un animal increíble y contradictorio. Si, ellos no pueden culpar a un niño, la vívida imagen de la inocencia de la maldición que tiene que cargar. Por eso, durante mis primeros años (sobre todo durante mis primeras transformaciones) mis padres se empeñaron en hacerme comprender que ellos siempre estarían a mis lado "a pesar de todo". Ese "todo", por supuesto, era su eufemismo para bestia, monstruo o licántropo (sinónimos en sus mentes). Fueron justamente esas tres palabras las que marcaron mis acciones durante la mayor parte de mi vida: a pesar de. _A pesar de_ ser un monstruo yo tenía derecho a jugar, _a pesar de_ transformarme un vez al mes en un animal salvaje yo tenía derecho a un beso y una caricia de mi madre. _A pesar _de todo yo tenía derecho a ser feliz.

……………………………

Luego de cierta edad, todos comenzamos a pensar con nostalgia en la niñez. A recordar los interminables juegos en el jardín, el chocolate caliente que nos servía mi madre las tardes frías frente a la chimenea, los almuerzos de los domingos con los abuelos, es difícil dejar de pensar que la vida era más fácil en aquel entonces. Todos los sueños se veían posibles de alcanzar y la vida te ofrecía simples aventuras todos los días. Nada parecía imposible. Yo, aunque ya entendía lo que era (sentía al lobo dentro de mí) pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia protegido de la crueldad del mundo exterior.

Nos mudamos al campo, lejos de la ciudad, para poder esconder mi condición y llevar una vida más tranquila. Mis padres perdieron mucho tiempo y energía buscando la cura para la enfermedad de su único hijo. Dilapidaron en pocos años, el dinero que debería haberles garantizado una vejez tranquila. Yo sabía, con cierta certeza, que el hecho de que no compráramos ropa nueva para navidad tenía que ver con ese viaje a España a ver a un viejo curandero. Que las paredes descascaradas de mi casa tenían relación con ese último tratamiento al que me sometieron. Y tampoco podía dejar de observar que mi padre lucía cada vez más preocupado y cansado mientras que mi madre pasaba cada vez más tiempo en la oficina (ella trabajaba en el Ministerio) para tratar de aumentar nuestros ingresos. Las deudas se acumulaban pero mis padres no se rendían. Eso fue lo que al final los arrinuó.

Nunca pudieron aceptar lo sucedido. Porque su mayor error, y el mío, fue vivir a la sombra del _a pesar de_. Irónico otra vez, porque gracias a estas tres palabras nunca llegué poder vivir todo lo que "merecía" vivir, según sus propios dichos. Ni ellos. Muchas veces me sentía oscuro y maldito. Y culpable, por todo lo que tenían que atravesar. Adquirí la costumbre de alejarme de la gente, me aterraba la posibilidad de poder herir a alguien.

Sin embargo, bajo las circunstancias, tuve una infancia relativamente normal. Era un chico solitario, tímido y de aspecto enfermizo, pero esencialmente feliz. Concurrí a una escuela muggle, en dónde hice algunos amigos, aunque siempre trataba de mantener una distancia prudencial, manejable. No dejaba acercar a nadie más de lo necesario. Pasaba horas en la biblioteca, uno de mis lugares favoritos. Aún hoy, luego de haber pasado por infinitas situaciones, sigo encontrando la tranquilidad necesaria en ese ambiente repleto de libros, bajo el perfume de pergaminos viejos y el peso de siglos de arte y conocimiento. Curioso, siendo una bestia salvaje ¿no?

Los años pasaron. La vida siguió su curso y una calurosa tarde de verano recibí una carta escrita con tinta verde esmeralda que sería la llave a un nuevo mundo. La niñez pronto quedaría atrás. Mis padres habían peleado ferozmente por darme un futuro, que se aún veía difuso e incierto. Pero Albus Dumbledore les ofreció un poco de esperanza. Me permitió concurrir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

……………………………

Hogwarts. En este momento esa sola palabra me trae un montón de recuerdos y emociones, algunas de ellas contradictorias. Como estudiante, no sólo aprendí muchos de los secretos de la magia sino que también fue iniciado en la complejidad de las relaciones humanas, el valor de la amistad y di mis primeros pasos en el mundo _real_.

Sin embargo, fueron los primeros años que logré vivir lejos del _a pesar de_, gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos. Porque cuando estaba con ellos estas tres palabritas dejaban de existir, podía ser simplemente yo, Moony. Pero, incluso con ellos, no podía dejar de sentir que no encajaba, que había algo que siempre me haría diferente.

Aunque eso realmente no importa ahora porque ellos están muertos, todos ellos, por lo menos para mi. No crean que digo esto a la ligera, ya que aún hoy me duele saber que soy el último de los merodeadores, que todos nuestros sueños y todas las locuras que vivimos en nuestra adolescencia quedaron rotas y perdidas bajo el peso del destino... ¿Destino dije? No. Debo estar volviéndome irremediablemente viejo para hablar de esta forma. No fue el destino quien nos destruyó, fueron nuestras propias acciones y decisiones, correctas o no, las que sellaron nuestra historia.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema nuevamente. Casi diez años pasaron desde que me mordieron, años en los cuales abandoné la niñez para convertirme en un adolescente curioso e inquieto. Ningún obstáculo parecía poder detenerme, siempre quería estar un paso adelante. Y junto a los otros merodeadores nada parecía imposible... Nada.

Aún recuerdo nuestro tercer, no, cuarto año, cuando nos escapábamos infinitas noches a robar comida de las cocinas para preparar nuestros secretos banquetes y planear nuevas travesuras bajo el amparo de la oscuridad. Los reiterados castigos por hechizar a algún Slytherin en los pasillos o por poner bengalas en el escritorio de algún profesor particularmente desagradable o estricto aún consiguen arrancarme una sonrisa. Muchas de nuestras bromas no eran, bueno, muy saludables, por decirlo de algún modo, pero eran esencialmente divertidas y ocupaban nuestras vidas ahuyentando la monotonía de los días de clase.

Y luego crecimos un poco más, y el mundo junto a nosotros también. Miles de nuevas oportunidades se irguieron ante nuestros ojos. La embriagante sensación de libertad, el sentimiento de invulnerabilidad propio de la adolescencia y el despertar de nuestra sexualidad nos obligaba explorar más a fondo todas estas oportunidades. A partir del quinto año nos escapábamos a Hogsmade por algún pasadizo a emborracharnos y tratar de conseguir un poco de compañía femenina... No es que en el colegio no tuviéramos, digámoslo así, propuestas estimulantes, pero las mujeres mayores (que a lo sumo llegarían a los 19 años) fuera de los muros del castillo se nos presentaban como un desafío.

Éramos unos adolescentes inmaduros y un poco tontos, que regresábamos pasada la medianoche al colegio, medio borrachos narrando entre risas los detalles de nuestra más reciente aventura sexual... Con los años me doy cuenta que inventábamos la mitad de las cosas y exagerábamos la otra mitad. De esa forma, un par de besos robados en algún rincón oscuro y una mano que nunca bajaba de la cintura, se convertían en historias fantásticas que no creo que ninguno de nosotros creyéramos realmente.

Pero, lo que realmente me estremece de esos años sigue siendo la intensidad de nuestra amistad... otra cosa que me marcó de por vida. Las bromas, las charlas de medianoche, los castigos compartidos e incluso las horas de estudio nos fortalecieron, no sólo como grupo sino también como personas. Cada uno de nosotros tomaba algo del otro y de esa forma crecía como persona. Fue así como nos convertimos en quienes somos, o en quienes fuimos, para bien o para mal.

Esos años fueron únicos y me alegro de haber podido vivirlos. Sin embargo, ellos, James, Siruis y Peter significaron mucho más en mi vida de lo que pudieran llegar a imaginar. No sólo fueron mis amigos, mis compañeros sino que fueron los que me mostraron por primera vez otra forma de vivir bajo mi piel. Gracias a Prong, Padfoot y Wortmail, pude conocer por primera vez en mi vida el verdadero sabor de a libertad. Pude vivir mis transformaciones libre, sin ataduras, corriendo salvajemente bajo la luna llena. Aunque en ese momento no comprendí realmente el regalo que me habían ofrecido.

No pretendo que ustedes comprendan lo que estoy diciendo, pues siempre es difícil asimilar con la cabalidad necesaria la vida mutilada que llevé durante décadas. Es decir, imaginen que tienen que esconder una parte de su ser al mundo, que no pueden vivir libremente lo que son. Yo siempre estuve atado por cadenas invisibles, de culpa y miedo, de vergüenza por ser lo que soy. Esta maldición, como muchos la llaman, que llevo sobre mis hombros, es parte esencial de quien soy. La dicotomía entre el animal salvaje y la humanidad, entre la luna llena y la luna nueva, fue la brújula que guió mi camino.

……………………………

Finalmente llegó el momento en que tuve (en realidad todos tuvimos) que abandonar definitivamente nuestra niñez, el último bastión de un mundo protegido e irreal. El último día en Hogwarts fue una fiesta. Brillante, divertido, espectacular. A pesar de la tristeza habitual (y absolutamente esperable) por todo aquello que dejábamos atrás y del miedo inherente a dar los primeros pasos hacia la vida adulta, estábamos convencidos de que lo mejor estaba por venir. Nuestro futuro se alzaba incierto ante nosotros, aunque prometía ser un reto mayor y una gran aventura. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que nos diéramos cuenta que la vida no sería fácil para ninguno.

Pero, si me permiten la digresión, me gustaría detenerme en el Banquete de despedida. ¿Por qué? No lo sé con certeza. Podría decirles que fue un momento de gran simbolismo, o disertar por horas acerca de los rituales sociales a los que todos nos sometemos diariamente. Pero estaría mintiendo. No existe ninguna razón en particular para resaltar ese momento, y no constituye en si mismo una piedra angular en mi vida. Tampoco se alejó de lo normal y esperable a ese tipo de situaciones. Grandes discursos que contrastaban con los murmullos de las mesas. Platos rebosantes de comida y la entrega de la Copa de las Casas (que ganó Gryffindor por tercer año consecutivo a pesar de sus traviesos integrantes). No. No hay nada fuera de lo común en eso. Fue un día normal aunque inolvidable, al menos para mi.

James estaba radiante, feliz, junto a su pelirroja cascarrabias, como el mismo la llamaba. No dejaba de sonreír como un tonto y abrazaba cada cinco minutos a su novia, por si alguien se atrevía a tratar de quitársela. Lily, por su parte, estaba visiblemente emocionada, aunque también nerviosa y expectante. Creo que era la única de nosotros que llegaba a comprender hasta dónde nuestras vidas cambiarían a partir de ese momento, aunque ni en sus peores pesadillas podría adivinar el futuro que nos esperaba. Sin embargo, disfrutaba la sencillez de la ceremonia, tratando de retener cada sonrisa, cada gesto, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Sirius, por otro lado, estaba más revoltoso de lo habitual. No se quedaba quieto en su silla por un momento, mientras hablaba constantemente hasta con el salero. Si, esa era una de las facetas más divertidas y exasperantes del viejo chucho. Faceta que desapareció con el tiempo, faceta que, desgraciadamente, Azkaban le robó para siempre. Siempre que estaba nervioso o excitado, hablaba sin parar siquiera para respirar. Pero, bajo esa máscara de elocuencia e ingenio, nosotros sabíamos que escondía algo más profundo, algo que muy pocas veces llegó a mostrar. Me atrevería a decir que estaba casi tan asustado como yo ante el después, pero si así era, lo disimulaba definitivamente mejor que quien les habla.

Y Peter, bueno, él estaba simplemente sentado allí, disfrutando del suculento banquete mientras trataba de hechizar a Sirius sin que este se diera cuenta. Le gustaba mucho gastarle pequeña bromas a Padfoot, inocentes en su mayoría, sólo para reírse de los gruñidos de exasperación que lanzaba al ver su impecable cabello negro veteado de rojo o verde. Peter sigue siendo un misterio para mí, incluso luego de tantos años. No puedo entender que pasó para que cambiara tanto. Sin embargo, ese día estaba como siempre, compartiendo con nosotros un momento entrañable, riendo y charlando casi despreocupadamente.

Como pueden ver no hay nada notable o extraordinario en este día. Nada. Pero creo que fue el último momento que vivimos así, libres, tranquilos y felices. Quizás por ello es que estoy reviviéndolo ahora o quizás es que sólo tenía ganas de recordarlo, no lo sé. Siempre hacemos lo mismo, estructuramos nuestro pasado y nuestras experiencias, como si pudieran ser aprehendidas gracias a este marco. Ponemos delimitadores a nuestra vida, cada etapa tienen un principio y un final en nuestra cabeza. Pero más allá de toda racionalización puedo decir que fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, el cual no voy al olvidar...

……………………………

Había alquilado un pequeño y modesto apartamento en el centro de Londres. Era oscuro, gris y muy ruidoso. No tenía muchos muebles, lo que lo hacía un poco inhóspito, pero era un palacio para mí. Mis padres no podían ayudarme económicamente por lo que no podía permitirme muchos lujos. Todos mis libros (una biblioteca entera de literatura muggle que heredé al morir mi abuelo) se encontraban en cajas, amontonadas unas encima de las otras, y cumplían una doble función. Por un lado, se convirtieron en una válvula de escape y en una fuente inagotable de conocimiento. Y por el otro, de a ratos servían de sillas o mesas dependiendo del momento. No puedo dejar de sonreír al recordar la cara de horror que puso Lily cuando averiguó que estaba comiendo sobre Proust y Moupassant.

Trabajaba para El Profeta, como ayudante del editor. Era un trabajo aburrido y tedioso, pero el sueldo aunque bajo me permitía solventar mis gastos. No debería decirlo, porque me parece que no es necesario aclarar este tipo de cosas, pero deben saber que mi jefe conocía mi condición. Era un hombre tosco y gruñón, que me trataba como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, pero había sido muy amigo de mi madre en su juventud y por ello me concedió el trabajo. En esos tiempos aún no existía esa absurda ley de Control y Regulación de los Licántropos, lo cual me otorgaba cierta libertad, pero igual debía de tener cuidado.

Por otro lado, la relación con mis amigos seguía casi intacta. Nos reuníamos a menudo, a charlar y tomar unas copas, discutiendo acerca de temas intrascendentes. Sin embargo, la oscuridad que amenazaba al mundo mágico, ligada directamente al ascenso de Voldemort, se hacía cada vez más presente en nuestras conversaciones. Todos estábamos muy preocupados e indignados con la situación, y no podíamos simplemente sentarnos cruzados de brazos mientras que nuestro mundo caía en las tinieblas. Muertes, desapariciones, torturas eran noticias de todos los días y a menudo nos preguntábamos cuando nos iba a tocar a alguno de nosotros. Fue de esa manera, y curiosamente a través de mí, que nos unimos a la Orden del Fénix. Pero, esa es una historia larga y un tanto deprimente, de la que preferiría hablar en otra ocasión.

De esa época también me gustaría rescatar a Milena Kosla, mi primera novia formal. A pesar de ser uno de los más tranquilos del grupo, al finalizar nuestro último año, yo había salido con muchas chicas. Claro, que al lado de James (antes de establecerse definitivamente con Lily) y de Sirius, yo era la imagen viva de la fidelidad. Pero, quizás al miedo hacia el rechazo o debido simplemente a mi propia inmadurez, mis relaciones nunca duraban más de unas semanas o un par de meses a lo sumo. La primera vez que besé a una chica de verdad tenía trece años y estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Fue torpe, incómodo e incluso algo desagradable. Pero, como todos nosotros, enseguida le encontré la vuelta.

Debo mencionar también a Kate, mi primera mujer, mi primera experiencia más allá de los límites permitidos. La noche de Halloween de mi sexto año me encontró en un salón alejado, besando hasta perder el aliento a mi chica, explorando con mis manos su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Habíamos bebido un poco de Whisky de Fuego y disfrutábamos mucho de nuestra compañía. Ella no sólo me estimulaba física sino también intelectualmente. Era linda, aunque sin ser hermosa y era brillante y divertida. Casi sin hablar la situación se nos fue de las manos y terminamos haciendo el amor en el frío piso del viejo salón. Como era de esperarse, finalizamos nuestra relación sólo un mes más tarde.

El sexo es algo que siempre valoré mucho. No piensen mal, estoy hablando más allá de la experiencia física. Sólo con los años y la madurez que ellos traen consigo, logré comprender la importancia que tiene, no sólo para el cuerpo sino también para el espíritu. Pero, como es costumbre el día de hoy, estoy alejándome de lo que les quería contar.

Milena Kosla era una joven periodista del Profeta, sólo un par de años mayor que yo. Almorzábamos juntos casi todos los días e inmediatamente nos hicimos amigos inseparables. Aún recuerdo como los rizos castaños se le caían sobre los ojos, que brillaban bajo sus gafas. Tenía las manos siempre manchadas de tintas, signo inequívoco de su trabajo y fumaba cigarrillos rubios. Era hija de muggles, por lo que además de su trabajo en el mundo mágico estudiaba literatura en la Universidad. Vivía con una antigua compañera de Hogwarts en las afueras de la ciudad en la pequeña casa que había pertenecido a su abuela.

Me enamoré de ella casi inmediatamente, y cómo siempre ocurre en esos momentos, pensé que sería para siempre. Comenzamos a salir casi de inmediato y nos llevábamos bien, realmente bien. Teníamos intereses comunes, el mismo tipo de humor tranquilo y disfrutábamos casi de las mismas cosas. Solíamos salir a menudo, recorriendo las calles de Londres, dejándonos llevar por el azar y tratando de adivinar dónde terminaríamos la noche, si en el cine o en un bar, en mi apartamento o en su casa. Me gustaba despertar junto a ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo abrazado al mío, mientras el sol de la mañana se colaba entre las cortinas semi abiertas.

Ella era sobre todas las cosas el ancla que me ataba al mundo real, cotidiano. Era la que me ayudaba, sin tener conciencia de ello, a no perderme en mis propios fantasmas y pesadillas. Yo era su amigo, su confidente y su amante y ella era mi pareja, mi compañera, en todos los sentidos. Vivimos muchas cosas juntos, y guardo muy buenos recuerdos de los momentos que pasé con ella. Por si se lo están preguntando ella pronto descubrió quien, o mejor dicho, que era yo, y no, por supuesto que no me abandonó. Era de esa clase de personas, creo que saben de qué clase estoy hablando, que no tienen ningún prejuicio ante la vida, y me aceptó por quien era, sin preguntas y sin miedos.

……………………………

Bueno, estoy dando vueltas porque en realidad estoy llegando a un punto en este relato en el cual los recuerdos se vuelven menos agradables, más tristes y dolorosos. Los años que vivimos desde que dejamos Hogwarts fueron difíciles, duros y atroces. La muerte, la traición y la locura signaron nuestras vidas a partir de este momento. Por eso, es que prefiero ir a dormir ahora. Necesito reorganizar mis ideas para poder continuar, poner en limpio algunas cosas que aún hoy resultan muy dolorosas. He revivido para ustedes algunos de los años más felices, lo que paradójicamente no deja de resultar muy doloroso por lo que sucedió después. Espero que sepan comprender...

_Londres, 15 de Julio de 1997_


	2. Trouble in Mind

Disclaimer: Hey! El universo de HP, así como sus personajes no son míos... sólo los tomé prestados por un momento para jugar un rato.

....................................

**El Palacio de la Luna**

_por bibliotecaria_

0o0

Capítulo 2: **Trouble in Mind**

_"Los lobos habían dejado de aullar y apareció la luna entre las negras nubes, tras el pico dentado de una roca que estaba cubierta de pinos, y a su luz, pude ver que nos rodeaban los lobos, de dientes blancos y lenguas rojas y colgantes, de miembros elásticos y cuerpos peludos. El silencio lúgubre era más terrorífico que sus aullidos. Experimente una sensación de terror paralizante. Sólo ante esos horrores, se puede comprender lo que eso significa"_

_Drácula. Bram Stoker_

Aquella mañana la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad, reflejando en cada gota el poder y la belleza salvaje de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre disfruté de esas tormentas de verano, en esos momentos agradecía el poder estar en mi cama, junto a Milena, disfrutando el repiqueteo del agua en la ventana y jugando casi distraídamente con su cabello. Ella aún estaba dormida, hecha un ovillo a mi lado mientras que nuestra ropa descansaba desordenadamente en el piso de la habitación. La noche anterior ella me había arrastrado (casi literalmente) a la fiesta de fin de curso de la Universidad, y habíamos bebido y bailado hasta que nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a quejarse. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando regresamos a mi apartamento riendo de cualquier cosa y besándonos como adolescentes. Nada presagiaba lo que ocurriría horas más tarde.

Ese debería haber sido uno de esos típicos domingos de junio, con un almuerzo en familia o una tarde de café en compañía de amigos. Sin embargo, ese día cambiaría mi vida, nuestras vidas en realidad, para siempre. Todos nuestros sueños e ilusiones, se desmoronarían poco a poco a partir de aquella fatídica tarde. Al igual que en aquel cuento muggle (1), en dónde una mujer desesperada vende sus sus sueños a un oscuro personaje y luego se queda vacía, sin nada, nosotros perdimos parte de nuestra alma en una guerra absurda, sin sentido. Y a pesar de todo, de la muerte y el sufrimiento, estoy convencido que de tener la posibilidad de cambiar las decisiones y las acciones que tomé en aquel tiempo, no lo haría, pues para mal o para bien, eso era lo correcto. No hubiera podido volver a dormir tranquilo si hubiera dado un paso al costado, si no me hubiera involucrado de la forma en que lo hice. Pero a ustedes no les interesa las reflexiones nostálgicas y casi sin sentido de un viejo licántropo ¿o si?...

Como dije antes, esa mañana llovía copiosamente sobre Londres. Era la peor tormenta que había azotado a la ciudad en más de setenta años. A la distancia me doy cuenta que debería haber adivinado que algún tipo de magia oscura tenía relación con la misma, pero en ese momento estaba cegado por la inocencia, por el desconocimiento y la relativa comodidad de mi vida como para pensar en algo más. En aquellos tiempos, la guerra aún no nos había alcanzado y vivíamos en nuestro pequeño micromundo protegidos y a salvo... pero pronto la locura y la muerte aparecerían ante nosotros para destruirnos poco a poco, para quitarnos los últimos retazos de felicidad.

No nos levantamos hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando nuestros estómagos vacíos empezaron a quejarse. Habíamos dejado escapar la mañana entre besos y caricias, entre charlas intrascendentes y planes disparatados. Hicimos el amor un par de veces, dormimos de a ratos y disfrutamos del silencio, del suave sonido de la lluvia. Finalmente almorzamos sobre la alfombra (Milena se negaba rotundamente a usar mis "muebles") antes de despedirnos cerca de la estación de trenes. Ella partió para su casa, corriendo bajo la lluvia (desde que tuvo la desgracia de escindirse en cierta ocasión, nunca más usó la aparición para desplazarse) para alcanzar el autobús que la llevaría de regreso a su hogar. Es muy curioso como a pesar de todo lo que sucedió más tarde, todavía hoy puedo recordar su silueta perdiéndose entre la multitud de paraguas y el perfume de su piel mezclado con ese extraño olor a polvo mojado de la ciudad...

Por mi parte yo regresé a mi pequeño apartamento, para cambiarme de ropa y con la intención de aparecerme directamente en la casa de mis padres. Sin embargo, por distintas e insignificantes razones, como una ventana rota por dónde se colaba el agua y el creciente desorden de la habitación, retrasé la visita al campo por unas horas. Los que piensen que siendo un mago esas actividades sólo me podrían haber llevado unos minutos, tienen razón. Sólo eran una excusa para acortar la visita a mi antiguo hogar. Espero que no me interpreten mal, no se trataba exactamente de que no quisiera ver a mis padres, pues yo los adoraba y les estaba eternamente agradecidos por todo lo que habían hecho por mi. Sin embargo en los últimos tiempos nuestras discusiones comenzaron a ser mucho más frecuentes, por tonterías a decir verdad, pero sobre las cuales subyacían demasiadas cosas. Ellos aún me veían como a ese niño débil y tímido que fui durante mi infancia y a veces me trataban de sobreproteger demasiado. Yo quería demostrarles que a mis diecinueve años yo ya era un hombre adulto plenamente capaz de cuidarme por mi mismo... y en cierta forma ambos teníamos razón.

....................................

Debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegué a la cocina de mi casa, no lo recuerdo bien. A simple vista no parecía haber ningún problema, ningún signo de que las cosas no iban bien. Lo único que me pareció un poco raro era el hecho de que sobre la mesa aún reposaran los restos del postre, pues mi padre (él era un muggle muy riguroso en sus costumbres) odiaba dejar ese tipo de tareas para más tarde. Sin embargo, no le dí importancia e incluso probé el pastel de chocolate de mi madre, el mejor de toda Inglaterra, me atrevería a decir.

Los llamé desde la mesa, pero ninguno me respondió. Pensé que no me habrían oído o que probablemente habrían salido en el coche a visitar a algún vecino a pesar del mal tiempo. Aunque para ese momento debo confesar que ya estaba un poco preocupado. Cuando abandoné la cocina para ir al living, durante unos segundos percibí un tenue aroma conocido, pero que no pude situar. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que todo mi cuerpo se tensara por instinto. Seguí avanzando en la semioscuridad de la tarde, ya que el cielo aún estaba negro y las luces se encontraban todas apagadas, con cierta cautela. Me trataba de convencer que no había razón para ese miedo que se había apoderado de mi, pero mi instinto hasta ahora no me había fallado.

El gran living era una de mis habitaciones favoritas de toda la casa. Tenía unos grandes y cómodos sillones verdes, en los cuales solía quedarme dormido frente a la chimenea. La mesa ratona estaba sobre una vieja alfombra que era algo así como un tesoro familiar, pues la había traído mi tatarabuelo de la India durante el siglo XIX. El armario con los licores y la biblioteca estaban en un rincón, tratando de disimular las paredes descascaradas. Pero lo que más me gustaba eran los cuadros de mi padre. El había comenzado a pintar desde muy chico, luego de que una enfermedad lo obligara a pasar muchos meses en cama Se había recuperado por completo, pero nunca había dejado de pintar. Había una cuadro de mi madre cuando era joven, en dónde se la veía sentada en un banco bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Y un cuadro de un lobo, aullando a la luz de la luna. Sólo él pudo captar de esa manera la cruel belleza de mi destino.

Sin embargo, ese día no pude ni siquiera detenerme a disfrutar de las pinturas de mi padre. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, los libros desparramados en el suelo, algunas sillas rotas y la varita de mi madre, partida a la mitad, resaltaba como el fuego en el medio de aquel caos. A pesar de continuar en tinieblas, las plumas de fénix brillaban en la oscuridad, como un mudo testigo de sangre y muerte. Instintivamente conjuré un poco de luz, aunque mi alma se negaba a ver lo que había sucedido.

Al lado del viejo piano de mi abuela estaba mi madre, tirada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo grotesca, con una mueca de terror y sufrimiento en su rostro. Sus ojos abiertos aún conservaban ese color único, entre verde y celeste, pero ya no brillarían nunca más. Su túnica estaba desgarrada en varias partes, y en sus brazos y cuello se veían moretones, signo inequívoco de tortura. Quizás habría podido defenderse con su varita, pero se la habían roto mucho antes.

A un par de metros de ella estaba el cuerpo de mi padre, con el que se habían ensañado aún más. Estaba boca abajo, con las piernas en un ángulo antinatural, bajo un charco de sangre. Me acerqué a él despacio, temblando, con la absurda esperanza de que aún siguiera vivo. Con toda la delicadeza que fui capaz de reunir en esos momentos, lo volteé lentamente. Ya no me quedó ninguna duda, estaba muerto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero bajo sus ropas se podían ver profundos cortes y contusiones y de su boca se escapaba un pequeño hilo de sangre.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, acurrucado en un rincón, mirando el rostro de la muerte. En ese momento no podía llorar, no podía ni siquiera pensar. A pesar de la evidencia, de la cruel cara de la realidad, me negaba a aceptar lo que había perdido. No. Esto no había sucedido. Si volvía a entrar a la casa encontraría a mi madre sentada en el sillón, con los pies sobre la mesilla, leyendo algún reporte del Ministerio. Mi padre estaría murmurando por lo bajo algo sobre el desorden de las brujas mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y casi con ternura, la obligaba a sentarse correctamente. En determinado momento empecé a tener dificultades para respirar, como si de golpe el aire se hubiera hecho más denso, pesado, y salí lo más rápido que pude del lugar.

Sólo miré una vez hacia atrás, sólo para ver una calavera que me miraba burlonamente, mostrando una lengua que se asemejaba a una víbora. La Marca Tenebrosa. Comencé a correr, con todas mis fuerzas, para alejarme del dolor, de la verdad. Me pareció que estuve corriendo por días, en la inmensidad del campo bajo la fuerte lluvia. Pueden haber pasado sólo unos minutos o unas horas, no lo sé. Finalmente tropecé con una piedra y caí sobre el barro. Fue allí cuando empecé a llorar, tragando tierra y agua, viendo como mi mundo se desmoronaba ante mis ojos. Ese día, abandoné definitivamente la niñez, quizás del modo más difícil.

....................................

El funeral de mis padres fue sencillo, sin discursos prefabricados y con muy poca gente. Un par de amigos cercanos de la familia, algún compañero de trabajo de mi madre y unos tíos lejanos. Los muchachos estaban ahí, como siempre, incondicionales, al igual que Lily y Milena. Sin ellos no sé que hubiera hecho. Durante muchos años yo había sido el cerebro tras las bromas, la mente fría que organizaba las salidas y el estudio. Pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada. Por suerte, entre Lily y Milena, se las apañaron para hacer todos los arreglos (pues la ceremonia sería muggle ya que mi padre era católico) y no tuve que cargar con ese trabajo. Los chicos, bueno, ellos sólo estuvieron ahí, sin decir ninguna palabra vacía, sólo apoyándome.

James estaba consternado, y me atrevería a decir que casi tan dolido como yo (salvando las distancias naturales). La tarde en que murieron mis padres habían habido cerca de cincuenta ataques en toda Inglaterra, a aquellas familias mestizas y por lo poco que supe en aquel momento, mis padres, por irónico que suene, habían tenido suerte. Los padres de James trabajaban en el Ministerio, en posiciones importantes, cerca del Ministro. Si bien su trabajo no debería ser peligroso, su postura abierta y "revolucionaria", por llamarla de algún modo, podía situarlos en el ojo de la tormenta. Las amenazas eran corrientes, y creo que por primera vez, él pudo ver que el peligro era real.

Sirius por su parte, estaba un poco más tranquilo y había perdido ese humor que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, trataba de relajar el ambiente con algunos chistes y hechizos inocentes, cosa por la cual le estoy muy agradecido porque me ayudaba a ver que el mundo continuaría, a pesar de mi dolor. Peter y Lily me apoyaron en silencio, sabiendo que a veces las palabras sobran.

Y Milena, bueno, ella sólo estuvo allí, firme pero dulce. No me dejó un instante solo y la primera noche que regresé a mi apartamento se quedó conmigo y me hizo el amor suavemente, tratando de que mis heridas cicatrizaran más rápido.

....................................

La vida siguió su curso, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me reintegré al trabajo, a las salidas, a las reuniones. El mundo mágico continuó funcionando, aunque el miedo se comenzaba a apoderar de la gente. Durante años, Voldemort había ido adquiriendo poder, seguidores, bajo la consigna de la pureza de la sangre, del predominio de unos sobre otros. Lo que estaba profundamente mal era que mucha gente lo admiraba y le creía. Pero, lo que al principio se había mostrado como una mera acción política y de principios, pronto se convirtió en un reinado de terror. Muchos piensan que fue en ese domingo en el cual Voldemort se irguió ante el Mundo Mágico como una amenaza, como El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado...

Sin embargo, nada volvió a ser igual. Yo tenía la impresión de que todo, de improviso, se había vuelto superficial, insignificante. Mi trabajo se convirtió en algo tedioso, sin sentido. Las horas no pasaban más y yo sentía que por momentos me ahogaba en aquel recinto cargado de pergamino y tinta. Incluso mis salidas con Milena me parecían absurdas, carentes de emoción, superficiales en un mundo que agonizaba. Empecé a tener problemas para dormir y me era imposible concentrarme en cualquier cosa.

Pero lo peor, sin lugar a dudas fue mi primera transformación. Normalmente, yo iba a la casa de mis padres y pasaba la noche en el cobertizo. Por la mañana mi madre curaba suavemente mis heridas y me dejaba descansar toda la tarde, cuidándome y charlando, estando simplemente allí. Pero yo no quería regresar. De alguna forma convencí a todos que no estaría solo y me encerré en mi apartamento. Haciendo uso de todos los hechizos que conocía, mi apartamento se convirtió en un refugio inviolable. Me senté en el piso, observando como paulatinamente el cielo se hacía más oscuro, como el horizonte se teñía de rojo. Finalmente apareció la luna, enorme y redonda.

Mis recuerdos como lobo son poco claros, confusos y oníricos. Si bien tengo cierta conciencia de lo que hice esa noche, no puedo recordar detalles, sólo ciertos olores y sensaciones. Destrocé el apartamento, los libros, la cama y todo aquello que estuvo a mi alcance. Creo que todo el dolor, la culpa, la furia y la impotencia, que como hombre había podido manejar, emergieron a la luz esa noche. No lo sé. Pero cuando los primeros rayos de luz tocaron mi cuerpo esa mañana, aún en la semiconciencia, supe que no podía continuar viviendo si no hacía algo para detener esa locura. Quizás para mis padres ya no hubiera esperanza, pero si estaba en mis manos, los trágicos sucesos de aquel domingo de junio no volverían a suceder. Fue así que me uní a la Orden del Fénix.

....................................

El despacho de Albus Dumbledore estaba como de costumbre, repleto de objetos mágicos (muchos de los cuales yo desconocía) y en la pared descansaban los cuadros de los antiguos directores, algunos dormidos, otros susurrando algún comentario que no llegué a captar. Ese lugar es, y creo que siempre lo será, atemporal. Nosotros lo habíamos visitado infinitas veces durante nuestros años en Hogwarts y siempre nos recibía de igual forma. Cuando regresé como profesor al colegio, una de las cosas que llamó mi atención fue como ese recinto permaneció intacto a través del tiempo. Atravesar esas puertas fue como ingresar a un lugar casi sagrado, en dónde los años no habían pasado.

Sin embargo, ese día no estaba con ánimos para poder fijarme en ello. Había acudido a visitar a mi antiguo director, sin cita previa, confiando en que los rumores de una organización secreta en contra de Voldemort liderada por Dumbledore fueran ciertos. No había sido nada fácil llegar a esa información. En mis tiempos libres recorría las calles, los callejones, embarcado en una idea personal de justicia y de venganza, compartiendo mi tiempo con lo peor de la sociedad mágica. Una tarde, en un sucio bar en el extremo norte del callejón Knockturn había escuchado fragmentos de una conversación entre unos hombres, que se quejaban de Dumbldore y su grupo. En mi cabeza sumé dos más dos, y ahora me encontraba allí sentado, esperando que el Director volviera del almuerzo.

Fue una visita breve pero sumamente provechosa. Albus Dumbledore siempre fue una persona abierta, aunque con una personalidad un tanto exasperante si uno busca respuestas directas. Se limitó a observarme con ese brillo en los ojos que te hace pensar que sabe exactamente lo que uno está pensando. Sonrió, y con parsimonia se sentó en su silla.

- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías a verme Remus -dijo casualmente. Ni una palabra acerca de la reciente muerte de mis padres, aunque fue él quien me halló en el barro y me llevó a la casa de James. Si. No me gusta recordar esos momentos, pues mostré una debilidad paralizante, pero una vez más sólo era una muchacho asustado...

Cuando lo miré directamente a los ojos todo el discurso que había preparado se evaporó de mi cabeza, dejando lugar a ciertos balbuceos mentales que espero no haber dicho en voz alta. No podía decirle a uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo que sabía (aunque no con certeza) que era el líder de una organización secreta y no completamente legal. Sin embargo me las arreglé para expresar lo que quería.

- No puedo seguir así, Director -dije en un susurro- No puedo seguir viviendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si mis padres...

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer, Remus? -comentó con cautela- Lo que pasó aquel domingo fue un hecho trágico y terrible, para todos nosotros, muchos perdieron a sus padres, a su hijos, a sus hermanos... pero la venganza no es la solución.

- No lo sé... no lo sé- dije con tristeza - Pero no es sólo venganza lo que busco... no puedo dormir sólo de pensar que algo similar le sucediese a James o Sirius, o a Lily...

- Bueno, el camino que quieres emprender no es fácil -dijo con voz seria y profunda- No está exento de peligros, graves peligros y tendrías que abandonar el tipo de vida que estás llevando. Estamos hablando de una guerra, Remus...

A partir de ahí, siguió hablando por cerca de media hora, tratando de que yo comprendiera la gravedad de la situación, de que una vez que comenzara con esto no habría marcha atrás. Me dijo además que lo pensara seriamente antes de darle una respuesta. Yo sólo asentí, aunque ya sabía que iba a decir que si. Abandoné el despacho tiempo más tarde, pero los ojos preocupados de Dumbledore me siguieron el resto del día. Ahora me doy cuenta que quizás, bajo esa aura de invunerabilidad, él cargaba con el peso más grande de esta maldita guerra, el de enviar a los más jóvenes a la muerte.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente, como por inercia, pero yo ya no era el mismo. A las pocas semanas me uní oficialmente a la Orden. Se reunían en un pequeño almacén, en el centro de Londres. Allí estaba yo, con mis diecinueve años, temblando ligeramente frente a un grupo de rostros, algunos extraños, otros conocidos, que me evaluaban. Alastor Moody me miraba con desconfianza mientras que los hermanos Prewet, ambos pelirrojos, sonrieron para darme la bienvenida. Ese día comenzó mi nueva vida...

....................................

Pasaron un par de meses, entre misiones simples, en su mayoría, las largas horas en la redacción de El Profeta y las salidas, cada vez menos frecuentes, con mis amigos y mi novia. Todos ellos notaban que yo estaba distante, extraño, pero suponían que se debía a mi reciente pérdida y no preguntaban mucho. Sin embargo, fue la relación con Milena la que no soportó esa presión. A pesar de que nos veíamos cada vez menos, cada vez que nos encontrábamos el tiempo parecía detenerse a nuestro alrededor y, por breves instantes, yo me olvidaba de todo lo que había sucedido.

Una fría tarde de enero, que nos encontró en su casa, acurrucados en un sofá frente a la chimenea, se desencadenó el final, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Había pasado la mayor parte de ese fin de semana en su casa, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía, comiendo en la cama y tomando chocolate caliente junto a la estufa. Sin saber muy bien porqué, en determinado momento, empezamos a discutir por una tontería, algo relacionado a su última nota. Pero terminamos gritándonos cosas de las que nos arrepentiríamos para siempre. Ella quería más de nuestra relación, quería un futuro para ambos... Pero yo sabía que no podía dárselo. Incluso antes de que murieran mis padres yo trataba de no pensar en ello, pues no quería condenarla a una vida a medias, maldita y sin hijos (porque en aquel entonces yo estaba decidido a no condenar a ningún niño a la maldición que yo había tenido que cargar). Siempre pensé que ella se acabaría cansando de mí. Sin embargo eso no pasó, sino que nuestro vínculo se fortaleció con las adversidades. Pero, en ese entonces, yo no podía permitirme esa clase de relación, tenía miedo, tanto por ella como por mi.

En cierto momento ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas, me acarició suavemente la mejilla. Ese simple gesto casi hace de que me arrepintiera de mi decisión. La tomé por la cintura y la besé con furia, con pasión. Sabía que sería la última vez. Le hice el amor salvajemente sobre el sillón, tratando de retener en mi espíritu y en mi cuerpo cada fibra de su ser. Ella respondió vehemencia, entendiendo la fuerza de la despedida. Luego me vestí y dejé la casa sin mirar hacia atrás. Sólo alcancé a murmurar un simple adiós, con la voz quebrada. A partir de ese día nunca más hablé con ella. Nos cruzábamos por los pasillos del la redacción como si no nos conociéramos. Supe, años más tarde, que se terminó casando con un muggle, profesor de literatura en la Universidad, y que tuvieron un par de hijos. Ella al final fue feliz.

Pero, otra historia fueron mis amigos. !Oh no! Ellos, al igual que cuando descubrieron mi condición, no pudieron dejar pasar por alto los cambios en mi vida. No. Un día me arrinconaron a preguntas y James y Sirius juraron que no saldría ileso de la habitación si no les decía que estaba sucediendo. A pesar de que con amenazas no consiguieron nada, luego de unos cuantos gritos tuvimos una de las conversaciones más serias y emotivas de nuestras vidas. Ellos me transmitieron, entre discursos prefabricados y palabras más que espontáneas, que querían ayudar. Intuían que yo estaba peleando contra la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el mundo y trataron de hacerme entender que ellos buscaban lo mismo. Las palabras de James aún retumban en mi mente.

- Toda esta maldita guerra va más allá que nosotros cuatro. Es un locura que no podemos permitir que continúe. Ayer fueron tus padres, hoy pueden ser los míos y mañana puede ser la propia Lily. No pienso quedarme sentado mientras tu juegas el papel de mártir y de ángel vengador. Estamos todos en esto.

Fue así, como dos semanas más tarde, los jóvenes más revoltosos de los últimos cien años (como nos presentó Dumbledore y que causó unas miradas de envidia de los hermanos Prewet) se unieron a la Orden del Fénix.

....................................

A partir de este día, pese a la crueldad de la guerra, viví momentos increíbles. Lily y James se comprometieron, Sirius abrió un bar (sé que muchos de ustedes no lo creen, pero el muchacho estaba empecinado en "modernizar" a la sociedad mágica) y yo empecé a estudiar Defensa seriamente. En las afueras de Londres había una academia reconocida que se dedicaba a profundizar en la teoría de la Magia, las Artes Oscuras y su Defensa, con un componente ético a veces insoportable. La dirigía un viejo auror ruso, pero la Escuela de Defensa de Kiov era reconocida mundialmente. Me aceptaron por recomendación de Dumbledore, como siempre, y aprendí mucho más de lo que se puedan llegar a imaginar. Pero esos tres años, con sus matices, fueron lo que terminaron de definirme como persona, aunque aún me faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Sin embargo, esa historia se las contaré otro día, pues el sol está cayendo y la luna llena pronto se alzará sobre las montañas. Esta noche, mi pueblo correrá libre por el bosque una vez más...

_2 de Agosto de 1997_

....................................

(1) Es un cuento de Truman Capote llamado Profesor Miseria. No sé dónde fue editado originalmente, pero se los recomiendo. Les paso la referencia, por si a alguien le interesa, aunque debe estar publicado en otros lados: Sábato, Ernesto, comp. Cuantos que me apasionaron 2. Buenos Aires : Planeta, 2002


	3. One Good Man

Disclaimer: Hey! El universo de HP, así como sus personajes no son míos... sólo los tomé prestados por un momento para jugar un rato.

…………………………………………

**El Palacio de la Luna**

_por bibliotecaria_

0o0

Capítulo 3: **One Good Man**

_Nuestras vidas están determinadas por múltiples contingencias -dije, tratando de ser lo más sucinto posible- y luchamos todos los días contra estas sorpresas y accidentes para mantener nuestro equilibrio._

_El Palacio de la Luna. Paul Auster_

León Kiov era un hombre duro, implacable e incluso algunas veces llegaba a ser un tanto desagradable. Exigía de sus alumnos el máximo compromiso y dedicación, y no aceptaba ninguna clase de excusas para sus fallos. No era muy alto aunque tenía una complexión fuerte, maciza y sus ojos negros, enmarcados en un rostro lleno de arrugas, brillaban con ferocidad como si la vejez aún no lo hubiera alcanzado. Era de esa clase de personas que te llega a intimidar sólo con la mirada, como si a través de tus ojos pudiera desnudar tu alma. Sin embargo, luego de la impresión inicial y bajo ese porte duro y casi aterrador, El Viejo Ruso era un conversador nato y una persona entrañable.

Yo debo haber despertado en él algo que aún hoy no puedo llegar a comprender, porque a las pocas semanas de entrenamiento ya me había convertido en su discípulo, en su aprendiz personal. Tuvimos una relación extraña, que distaba bastante de ser la típica alumno - maestro. Creo que me adoptó, de alguna forma, y llegó a convertirse en una especie de padre y maestro para mí. Desarrollamos la costumbre de tomar un vaso de vodka por las noches, luego de que culminaran las clases y que los demás se retiraran, en las cuales hablábamos de Defensa, de las Artes Oscuras y de casi todo, en realidad, aunque ni él ni yo nos acercábamos demasiado a temas personales. Sin embargo, El Viejo se convirtió en un pilar importante en mi vida en aquel entonces.

Mi vida en esos primeros meses fue aplastada por una rutina casi asfixiante, pero que me ayudó a recuperarme, a endurecerme y gracias a ella pude, de algún modo, superar los sucesos pasados. A pesar de que nunca había sido un buen madrugador, adquirí la costumbre de despertarme a las seis y media de la mañana para estudiar. Es gracioso, pues lo chicos jamás me creyeron. Ellos habían sido los encargados de empujarme de la cama para que bajara a desayunar durante siete años y conocían esa faceta oculta de mi carácter: odiaba madrugar. En cierta ocasión James y Sirius me levitaron desde el dormitorio hasta la sala común y yo ni me enteré... pueden imaginar sus risas cuando al fin abrí los ojos y me encontré, vistiendo sólo unos calzoncillos, bajo la mirada entre divertida y horrorizada de algunas chicas de mi casa... En fin, basta decir que incluso más de veinte años más tarde Sirius se atragantaba de la risa al recordarlo.

Pero en aquel tiempo no lograba dormir mucho más de cuatro o cinco horas, por lo que el levantarme temprano no supuso un gran problema. Seguía trabajando las ocho horas diarias en El Profeta, corrigiendo los errores ortográficos y de sintaxis de los periodistas (¡Merlín! creo que a muchos de ellos deberían haberle tomado una prueba antes de contratarlos) y evitando los gruñidos de mi jefe, quien a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, se volvía cada vez más hosco, si es que eso era posible. Luego, por las tardes, concurría a la Academia en dónde El Viejo trataba de exprimirnos al máximo, y luego de nuestra copa ya entrada la noche, me aparecía directamente en mi apartamento.

Las misiones de la orden quebraban un poco mi rutina, pues me obligaban a pasar algún tiempo en el Callejón Knockturn, siguiendo a algún mortífago de poca monta por las apestosas callejuelas. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo nos dedicábamos simplemente ayudar en cosas de mínima importancia. Creo que Dumbledore no quería que nos involucráramos demasiado hasta que estuviéramos listos. James asistía a la Academia de Aurores y yo compartía mis tardes con El Viejo Ruso, por lo que nos estábamos preparando bien. Peter era el informante del grupo, como siempre, pues a pesar de ser sólo un cadete en el Ministerio, a esas alturas ya se conocía de memoria el edificio y traía información valiosa, no oficial, por decirlo de algún modo. Y Sirius, bueno, el siempre fue un mago brillante y capaz, pero se había negado a hacer una carrera, por lo que entre James y yo, quienes lo tomamos bajo nuestra tutela, tratábamos que estuviera preparado. Debo agregar que nos divertimos mucho en el proceso.

Lily ingresó a la orden unos meses más tardes, bajo la mirada atenta de James, quien no había logrado persuadirla de lo contrario. Sin embargo, ella pronto se convirtió en un pilar importante para el grupo. Meticulosa como siempre, organizaba las reuniones y nos ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio, diciendo la palabra justa en el momento adecuado. Nunca se derrumbó, a pesar de la muerte de sus padres sólo dos meses después de la de los míos, durante un ataque mortífago al centro de la ciudad. Creo que a partir de allí se endureció y perdió, en cierta forma, parte de esa inocencia que la caracterizaba. Pero siguió siendo la de siempre, firme, un poco mandona y dulce al mismo tiempo, e increíblemente alocada y testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la locura y la depredación que atacaba sin piedad al mundo mágico nosotros lográbamos evadirnos por momentos para disfrutar de nuestros veinte años, para compartir sueños y locos proyectos, sellando de aquel modo nuestra amistad bajo el augurio de la muerte.

…………………………………………

En cierta ocasión James nos convocó para nos encontráramos en el Maurderer's Bar (creo que no tengo que aclarar que así se llamaba el "establecimiento" de Sirius) un viernes en la noche. A ninguno de nosotros nos llamó la atención, pues era una cita obligada todas las semanas. Sin embargo, ese día nuestro querido Prongs estaba un tanto extraño, nervioso y envuelto en una atmósfera de misterio. Se desordenaba el pelo con más frecuencia de la habitual, y no golpeó a Peter en la cabeza como solía hacer cada vez que éste decía algún comentario poco acertado.

El Mauderer's Bar era el típico lugar que escandalizaba a la alta sociedad, preocupaba a los padres y enloquecía a los jóvenes. El ambiente estaba cargado de humo, de alcohol y de conversaciones y canciones estridentes. En el pequeño escenario tocaba un grupo de rock mágico, desconocido y que asesinaba a sus guitarras en el proceso, pero parecía que al público eso no le importaba demasiado. Una par de brujas que apenas debían haber cumplido los dieciocho años bailaban en forma un tanto provocadora en el medio del salón mientras que los jóvenes las miraban hechizados. Nos habíamos sentado en nuestra mesa habitual, en un rincón cerca de la barra, en la que Sirius había dejado a cargo a su nueva moza y amante (la cual esperábamos le durase al menos unos meses) que lo miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo. James nos observaba expectante, esperando que Los Enemigos de Merlín terminaran su último tema.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando los cinco magos abandonaron el escenario entre gritos y aplausos, nuestro amigo se puso serio, y con voz grave anunció su próximo matrimonio. Aún hoy, luego de casi veinte años, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar la expresión de terror en el rostro de Sirius, quien no hubiera puesto una expresión de sorpresa tan grande si le hubieran dicho que su madre iba formar un grupo de caridad para lo niños muggles en situación de calle. Primero palideció visiblemente para luego escupir el contenido de su vaso sobre mí, vale agregar. Peter por su parte sonrió en forma divertida mientras le daba unas palmadas a Sirius, quien parecía haber olvidado como se debía respirar.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, todos los felicitamos (incluido el viejo chucho) y empezamos a planear la despedida de soltero, que de ser por nosotros hubiera durado todos los meses previos a la boda. Estábamos todos muy emocionados, y entendíamos la prisa de esos dos por casarse, pues los tiempos eran duros y sentíamos que debíamos aprovechar cada instante de alegría que la vida nos ofreciera. No podían permitirse esperar, pues no sabían lo que les depararía el futuro.

En el fondo, creo que los tres le teníamos algo de envidia a James. Ninguno de nosotros había logrado tener una relación como la de ellos, basada en el amor y la confianza. Sirius era demasiado inestable e inmaduro como para establecerse, aunque en el fondo subyacía un fuerte miedo al rechazo y al abandono. Peter por el contrario, a pesar de ser agradable y simpático cuando se lo proponía, era demasiado tímido e inseguro como para profundizar una relación más allá de una noche de alcohol. Y yo, bueno, luego de Milena no podía pensar en nadie seriamente, a pesar de que esa misma mañana no había despertado solo. El problema era que aún la quería, o al menos estaba profundamente enamorado de la ilusión que habíamos vivido...

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, entre risas, mientras uno a uno abandonaba el recinto. El primero en dejarnos fue un completamente borracho Peter, quien se había tropezado con una de las chicas que estaban bailando y habían abandonado junto el local a ella. Luego se fue James, quien al otro día tenía que madrugar pues pensaba soltarle la noticia a sus padres en medio del desayuno y quería estar medianamente lúcido para la ocasión. Sin embargo, aunque el Maurderer's cerró media hora más tarde, y la linda rubia que atendía la barra se fue luego de guiñarnos un ojo y besar suavemente a su jefe en los labios, Sirius y yo nos quedamos charlando frente a una botella vacía hasta que las primeras luces de la mañana inundaron en ambiente. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que el tiempo se detuvo y desnudamos nuestro espíritu, compartiendo miedo y esperanzas...

…………………………………………

Apenas un par de meses después de esa mágica noche tuve una experiencia que casi desgarra en dos mi vida, mis convicciones y mi espíritu. Voldemort estaba tratando de conseguir aliados entre todas las criaturas oscuras y marginadas del mundo mágico. Los gigantes ya se habían unido a él, como un grupo poderoso y bestial, apartado a la fuerza y por su propia naturaleza de la sociedad, tratando de saciar su sed de sangre y de venganza a través de la violencia. Sin embargo, la historia era diferente al hablar de los vampiros, seres vacíos, moviéndose entre el limbo de la vida y la muerte, buscando aplacar su adicción a la sangre humana a través de cualquier medio. Constituían un grupo unido, con metas comunes lo que los hacía más peligrosos, pero transformándose en fuertes aliados de la oscuridad.

- Licántropos -dijo Dumbledore pausadamente en una reunión que mantuvimos en privado- Está buscando reunir un grupo fuerte para atacar... y tiene una gran ayuda desde dentro...

Mi antiguo director no tuvo que continuar hablando, pues yo sabía perfectamente a quien se refería: Greyback, el que me había mordido cuando sólo tenía cinco años, mi padre, por llamarlo de algún modo. Curiosamente él se había transformado en el ser por el cual había experimentado más lástima que miedo durantes muchos años, para luego odiarlo desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Cuando tenía catorce años mi padre me había narrado mi verdadera historia, la verdadera razón por la cual yo me había convertido en quien era.

Al parecer en esa época, Greyback vivía como un criminal muggle en las afueras de Londres, durmiendo en las calles y robando para comer. Expulsado de la sociedad mágica, no sólo por su condición (que claramente no ayudó) sino por la locura que se había apoderado de su ser. Era (y aún hoy lo es) un hombre desequilibrado, sediento de sangre y violencia, cegado por el odio y la venganza, pero que llegó a olvidar a quien odiaba y porque actuaba cómo lo hacía. La rabia lo consumió desde adentro y era una sombra rumiando venganza contra un enemigo invisible. Tuvo un enfrentamiento con mi padre, quien le negó la posibilidad de vivir en la fábrica dónde trabajaba y por ese simple motivo trató de matarme... y aunque no logró, condicionó mi vida para siempre.

Luego de unos años, con el ascenso de Voldemort, Greyback había resurgido de su escondite y se había alzado, básicamente a través de la violencia, como el líder de los restos de la única manada de licántropos que existía en las afueras de Londres. No había necesitado mucho para imponerse, pues el hambre, el rechazo y la falta de educación ya los había destruido antes de empezar. Los argumentos que empleó para convencerlos no se alejaban de la realidad, por lo que no necesitó mucho tiempo para imponerse. Era un hombre terrible, fuerte y despiadado, que a través del miedo y de la marginación que la sociedad mágica le había impuesto a mi pueblo durante siglos, logró aparecer como un líder y como una única esperanza ante un grupo de seres abadanados e ignorantes que sólo trataban de sobrevivir.

Mordían a niños para criarlos entre ellos, asegurando de este modo la continuidad de sus ideales. Para Voldemort, sin embargo, no eran más que un arma de la cual podía echar mano cada vez que la necesitara. Yo no sé si a Greyback le quedaban restos de cordura, dignidad o inteligencia para darse cuenta que sólo era un peón en el medio de una guerra. Pero si lo hacía, seguramente no le importaba demasiado sin con ello mantenía su cuota de poder y sangre.

Nunca viví, hasta hace pocos meses, directamente con ellos, pues Dumbledore me dijo que en ese momento era un suicidio acercarme, pero que debía estar preparado por si alguna vez debía enfrentarme a ellos cara a cara. Sin embargo, desoyendo sus consejos, una noche me aparecí cerca de su guarida, en aquel pestilente lugar que habitaban... Aún hoy me estremece la pobreza y la marginalidad de esos seres, viviendo peor que ratas en una cloaca, hacinados en una pequeña habitación. Por un momento me olvidé de quien era, de Voldemort y sentí por primera vez en mi vida una furia incontrolable hacia mi mundo, hacia mi vida, pues gracias a esta sociedad enferma ellos perdieron cualquier oportunidad el día en que fueron mordidos...

Nunca más regresé allí, pero el rostro de una niña pequeña, que probablemente tuviera más edad de la que aparentaba, desnutrida y sucia, me acompañó durante años, como el mudo testigo de la injusticia y la locura irracional del mundo. Ese día se quebró mi espíritu, cuando comprendí cabalmente, con todos sus matices, el abismo que me separaba de ellos, e irónicamente, también de la sociedad mágica. Pero aún era muy joven para poder actuar en consecuencia.

…………………………………………

Los siguientes meses transcurrieron sin ningún hecho relevancia. James y Lily estaban radiantes, felices a pesar de todo. Sirius continuó como siempre, viviendo su vida como si se fuera a morir mañana y Peter estaba con mucho miedo, pero lo manejaba lo mejor que podía. Los preparativos de la boda fueron rápidos, ya que ninguno de los dos deseaba muchos lujos. La ceremonia se realizaría al mediodía, en la casa de campo de los padres de James. Sería una ceremonia mixta, pues aunque Lily no era creyente quería mantener algunas tradiciones (sin contar con el hecho que se negaba rotundamente casarse de túnica).

La despedida de solteros fue un desastre desde todos los puntos de vista, aunque creo que fue uno de los días en que más nos reímos en todas nuestras vidas. Sirius se había empeñado en llevarnos a un club nudista muggle (no querrán saber como se enteró de su existencia) del cual nos terminaron echando a patadas, literalmente. Quizás fue porque Peter rompió en mil pedazos, de forma casi inexplicable para todos, una gran mampara de vidrio. O gracias a Sirius que sin que no diéramos cuenta logró colarse a los vestidores de las bailarinas. Tal vez ayudó el hecho de que James empezara a hacer un streap tease arriba de su mesa para una encantadora señorita que lo provocó desde la tarima... O a lo mejor fui yo, quien le di un fuerte puñetazo a un guardia de seguridad cuando trataba inútilmente pero con cierta violencia de bajar a James de la mesa y arrastrar a Sirius fuera de los camerinos mientras Peter le echaba la culpa del desastre (gritando a todas voces, debo aclarar) al hecho de que los muggles hacían cosas de baja calidad.

Como sea, terminamos en un bar a las tantas de la madrugada, completamente borrachos, compartiendo esos momentos entrañables, como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Rememoramos castigos, chicas y situaciones límites. Nos reímos de la vez que probamos (fue una sola vez y casi por error) un poco de marihuana, en los baños de las chicas y tuvimos la desgracia de que nos pescara McGonnogal. Aunque bajo los efectos de la hierba fue bastante divertido. Nos acordamos incluso hasta de Snape, con su mirada enjuta y temible, lanzándonos maldiciones por los pasillos, y de como gracias a ello, siempre solía terminar en situaciones ridículas. Esa noche no hablamos de la guerra, ni del futuro, sólo nos dedicamos a tratar de aferrarnos el mayor tiempo posible a ese momento, para poder grabarlo en nuestra memoria para siempre.

Dos días más tarde, bajo el sol otoñal, asistimos a la boda de James y Lily. Todos se hallaban allí. La Orden en pleno encabezada por Dumbledore, viejos compañeros del colegio y algunos amigos nuevos. El ambiente era casi perfecto, no hacía calor pero tampoco frío y la decoración aunque sencilla era sumamente agradable. James estaba radiante y enamorado, con una elegante túnica negra y su cabello despeinado como siempre. A Lily, por su parte, se la veía hermosa y feliz, llevaba un lindo vestido color crema que resaltaba al lado de la túnica oscura de su flamante marido. Sirius estaba emocionado, cumpliendo con una elegancia inigualable su papel de padrino. Peter y yo, en determinado momento, nos miramos por unos instantes antes de sonreír. En ese momento parecía que al final todo saldría bien.

…………………………………………

La relativa tranquilidad duró pocos meses más antes de que la guerra se desatara con todas sus fuerzas, atacando al mundo mágico por todos los flancos. Parecía como si, poco a poco, el mundo se fuera a desintegrando por dentro. Vivimos duras batallas a campo abierto, a plena luz del día. Nuestros reflejos se incrementaron, pues parecía que por momentos sólo nos dedicábamos a esquivar maldiciones. Uno a uno los nuestros fueron muriendo, nos perseguían, nos encontraban y nos mataban. Las torturas y las muertes entre nosotros eran comunes, hasta llegar al punto en que nos endurecimos de tal forma que casi no nos quedaban lágrimas para llorar a nuestros muertos. Lo peor de todo eran, sin lugar a dudas, las desapariciones. Familias enteras quedaron destrozadas, con la certeza de la pérdida de un hermano o un padre, pero sin el consuelo de una tumba en donde descansaran sus restos.

Algunos de nosotros nos enfrentamos cara a cara con Voldemort, sólo para volver a nuestros hogares agradeciendo estar vivos pero descorazonados por el poder que irradiaba ese hombre. La desesperanza nos invadió de a poco, pero aún así no bajamos los brazos. Creo que fue en esa época cuando Peter nos abandonó, aunque nunca notamos nada fuera de lo normal. Estaba más asustado de lo habitual pero todos lo atribuimos al miedo que nos oprimía el pecho. Yo creo que no soportó la presión y cedió a sus miedos y a sus ansias de reconocimiento. Creo que buscaba algo más, algo que es difícil de definir y que ninguno de nosotros le hubiéramos podido ofrecer. Peter quería superarse a sí mismo, buscaba seguridad y poder, pero equivocó el camino...

Luego de casi un año viviendo en el caos, con días felices y tranquilos pero con la presión de una guerra bajo nuestros hombros, la esperanza se entremezcló con el miedo. En el centro de la tormenta, en el ojo mismo del huracán, de la destrucción y la muerte, la vida se hizo paso entre las tinieblas. Una fría mañana de diciembre, cerca de las Navidades del año 1979, en la casa de los Potter, un orgulloso James nos comunicó la gran noticia, mientras Lily se reía del tartamudeo de su marido: iban a ser padres...

…………………………………………

Lo que sucedió a partir de aquí creo que ya lo conocen, pero hay muchos matices que escapan a la historia oficial. Muchas cosas sucedieron antes de que se desencadenara el final. Por fin la desconfianza y el miedo llegó a ese lugar sagrado que nunca pensé que llegaría a alcanzar... Pero una vez más éramos solamente humanos, jóvenes e imperfectos viviendo una guerra que no dejó ileso a ninguno de nosotros.

Pero esa ya es otra historia, que les relataré en otra ocasión. Hay partes de la misma que ni yo mismo recuerdo con claridad y de la que sólo podré hacer suposiciones. La traición nos golpeó desde adentro, en un terreno ya minado por el miedo y la desconfianza, y destruyó todas nuestras vidas. Unos murieron y otros vivieron largos años encadenados a sus propios fantasmas... yo simplemente huí, me alejé de todo y de todos, y no volví hasta hace sólo cuatro años, para reencontrarme con mi pasado y enfrentarme a mi futuro...

_5 de agosto de 1997_


	4. Trust Me

Disclaimer: Hey! El universo de HP, así como sus personajes no son míos... sólo los tomé prestados por un momento para jugar un rato.

**El Palacio de la Luna**

_por bibliotecaria_

0o0

Capítulo 4: **Trust me**

_"El rugido de los leones, el aullido de los lobos, la furia de la tormenta en el mar y la espada que destruye son partes de la eternidad demasiado grandes para el hombre"_

_Matrimonio del cielo y del infierno. William Blake_

La luna surgió entre las montañas, grande y redonda, brillando en forma implacable, como el mudo testigo de lo que me esperaba esa noche. El resplandor anaranjado que contrastaba con la profunda oscuridad de la noche se presentaba como la promesa de la sangre que se habría de derramar en la ineludible batalla, una de las tantas que perseguiría mis sueños por muchos años, antes de que lograra reconciliarme con mis propios fantasmas. Mi cuerpo ardía entero, me quemaba desde dentro, como siempre, incluso unas horas antes de la transformación, aunque el dolor físico ya no significaba nada para mi. A partir de este momento mi vida cambiaría de una forma que ni yo mismo llegaba a comprender, y en el fondo, no deseaba que eso sucediese. Me encontraba sólo en el medio del bosque, desnudo bajo la luz de la luna, que en ese instante emergió completamente y me abandoné completamente al lobo que rugía en mi interior.

A partir de allí, los recuerdos de esa noche están borrosos, confusos, plagados de sensaciones, olores y texturas que como hombre me son muy difícil de aprehender. La embriagante sensación del viento sobre mi piel, el olor a tierra húmeda, penetrante, y el sonido de los árboles crujiendo despacio sobre mi disiparon mi último pensamiento conciente. A través de la piel del lobo, me permití exorcizar la rabia y la impotencia de los acontecimientos de la última semana. Sangre, muerte, abandono. Esa noche yo era el cazador, no la presa. Y corrí bajo las estrellas. Y logré alcanzar un animal, un zorro quizás, para clavar mis colmillos sobre su carne, despedazándolo en segundos. El ruido seco de los huesos cuando se rompieron bajo la presión de mi cuerpo, la sangre que se escurría de su piel, los aullidos de dolor... Aún me estremece la fuerza del instinto del lobo, lo brutal y primitivo del acto en sí. Pero incluso bajo el abandono ante mi ser más salvaje, el dolor de la traición seguía allí...

Los hechos de aquella fatídica noche de Haloween aún están frescos en mi memoria, como si el paso de los años no fuera una razón suficiente para que desaparecieran o por lo menos se hicieran más difusos, menos reales. Muchas veces el alivio del olvido no llega ni aún bajo el manto del sueño y el escape de la conciencia. Ninguna droga, libro o magia puede convertirse en una válvula de escape suficientemente poderosa como para cubrir el dolor de la pérdida y de la traición. No hay escape posible a la realidad, aunque nos engañemos trabajando hasta no sentir nuestro propio cuerpo o emborrachándonos hasta perder el equilibrio. La muerte es una presencia, una constancia en mi vida, en nuestras vidas, que hay que enfrentar para poder seguir transitando nuestro camino en este mundo. Pero en esa noche de Halloween no sólo murieron mis amigos más cercanos, mis hermanos, sino que murió también mi confianza en el género humano, y con ella mi esperanza de un lugar mejor.

Hacía meses que las cosas no estaban bien. En realidad, la tensión, el miedo y la desconfianza se habían convertido en parte integral de nuestras vidas. En el corazón mismo de nuestro grupo se había instalado la hostilidad, mezclada con la profunda tristeza de la decepción y el terror. Uno de nosotros era un espía. Uno de nosotros había estado pasando información que costó la vida de nuestros compañeros. Uno de nosotros nos había abandonado para siempre.

Durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, James, Sirius, Peter y yo conformamos un grupo de amigos tan unidos que muchas veces era difícil identificar quien pensaba o sentía algo en particular. Éramos uno sólo, divididos en cuatro cuerpos, cada uno de nosotros con una personalidad diferente que complementaba al otro. Pero crecimos, y la madurez nos alcanzó conformándonos como personas individuales y separando nuestros caminos. Sin embargo, la confianza y la amistad, siguió allí presente e inalterada. El lazo que nos unía era más fuerte incluso que el de la sangre. Pero los tiempos eran duros, difíciles, y la muerte se abría paso a nuestro alrededor de forma implacable. Y el miedo jugó un papel importante en todos los sucesos que se desencadenaron.

Hacia finales de agosto de 1981 sentimos el primer temblor de lo que se convertiría en un terremoto que arrasaría nuestras vidas sólo dos meses más tarde. La noche anterior había ocurrido un ataque en las afueras de Londres, en el cual murieron los hermanos Prewett. Los persiguieron, los acorralaron y los asesinaron. No merecían la muerte, ninguno de ellos la merecía. Luego del funeral nos reunimos en el Maureder's a tomar una copa para calentarnos un poco, pues a pesar del buen tiempo, estábamos helados.

Recordamos, entre copas, a Gideon y Fabián, quienes se habían convertido en nuestros amigos a lo largo de estos años. Nos reímos de sus escapadas, de la última novia de Fabián (una muggle hippie totalmente desquiciada aunque increíblemente simpática) y de la vez que Gideon bailó arriba de la mesa, absolutamente borracho cantando _All you need is love _hasta que lo echaron del bar en que estábamos. Hablamos de su familia, de su hermana quien lloraba sobre el hombro de su marido. _Por suerte no dejaron hijos_, dijo James, pensando sin lugar a dudas en su propio hijo, de tan sólo un año de edad, quien podría quedar huérfano en cualquier momento. Sólo había un niño presente en el funeral, uno de sus sobrinos, el mayor, creo, (porque tenían 6 más). Pelirrojo, como todos ellos, de diez años aproximadamente, quien miraba la tumba de sus tíos con una mezcla de dolor e incredulidad en su rostro. Era muy joven aún para comprender completamente las circunstancias de esas muertes, pero sentía el el dolor y la rabia natural y salvaje de quien pierde a un ser querido en la más absurdas de las guerras.

Ese día, por primera vez en todas nuestras vidas, comenzamos a desconfiar unos de otros. Fue como si la muerte de los Prewett nos quitara una venda de los ojos y nos arrebatara el resto de la incocencia que aún nos quedaba dentro de tanta muerte. Los responsables por esas muertes los habían ido a buscar directamente, alguien había dado el aviso de dónde estaban escondidos los hermanos. Uno de nosotros los había traicionado.

Luego de ese día nada volvió a ser igual. Las miradas de desconfianza estaban latente en nuestros ojos y el dolor y el miedo presentes incluso en la más banal de las conversaciones, y las peleas y las sospechas... _¿Dónde estabas ayer de noche ¿Por qué llegaste tarde ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que hablabas aquella tarde? _El tinte de acusación en su voz me hirieron más que veinte maldiciones juntas, despertando ese oscuro monstruo que dormía dentro de mi. El pánico irracional y visceral al rechazo, al abandono...

Yo reaccioné replegándome hacia adentro, encerrándome en mi mismo, no permitiendo a nadie entrar en mi pequeño mundo. Creo que ese fue, junto con otras cosas que no quiero analizar, uno de los principales motivos por los que empezaron a desconfiar de mí. A pesar de todo el horror que estábamos viviendo, algo en mi se había despertado unos años antes, una especie de rebeldía que en esos momentos me era imposible controlar. El recuerdo de lo lobos, no, de los hombres y mujeres que vivían aislados del mundo entre la miseria y el horror, junto con Greyback, se había apoderado de mis sueños. Comencé a replantearme mis prioridades y a odiarme a mi mismo por ser tan ciego y vivir dentro del mundo mágico sin mover un dedo para luchar por los derechos de esa gente, por mis propios derechos. Eso era algo que no podía compartir con mis amigos, que no quería compartir con ellos, pues era algo que jamás podrían entender. Y ese malestar era cada vez más evidente a medida de que pasaba el tiempo. Mi conducta se volvió errática, hostil, como una medida de autoprotección ante la desconfianza de mis hermanos y el creciente odio e incomprensión hacia mi mismo.

El resto de la historia es bien conocida por todos. Yo fui _etiquetado_, por ellos, como el espía. Creo que era la opción más fácil, y ciertamente mi comportamiento no ayudó a disipar sus dudas. Una noche, la última noche que ví a James con vida, tuvimos una fuerte discusión. Quería saber que sucedía conmigo, necesitaba algo a que aferrarse para comprender mi actitud distante y fría. Yo no podía darle nada, pues ni yo mismo lo comprendía. Sin embargo, cuando nos despedimos, me abrazó como a un hermano... Seguramente fue su forma de decirme que a pesar de mi _traición_ aún podía confiar en él, dar marcha atrás. Esto no lo entendí hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

De todas formas, he aprendido con los años, que no debo ser tan duro conmigo mismo ni con las personas con las que compartí esos momentos. Todos, de una forma u otra actuamos confiados en que nuestras acciones formaban parte de una intrincada construcción de un futuro digno de vivirse. Pero ninguno de nosotros pudimos ver más allá de nuestros propios fantasmas e indecisiones, acelerando y llamando a la muerte. Creo que no están entendiendo lo que quiero decir, pero no los culpo pues suelo perderme en interpretaciones complicadas sin relatar lo hechos, simples y desnudos, que al fin y al cabo son mucho más demostrativos que un montón de palabras ordenadas para transmitir el estado de mi alma.

Abruptamente, incluso antes de los que pensábamos, el final se desencadenó. James y Lily murieron, protegiendo a su hijo. De alguna forma enfermiza siento cierto alivio al saber que por lo menos en el momento de sus muertes supieron que yo no los había traicionado, si es que en ese momento me dedicaron algún pensamiento. Peter murió también esa noche, de una forma u otra, pues su vida, tal y como la había conocido concluyó en el mismo instante que nos traicionó. Sirius perdió su vida, su juventud y la alegría y fue condenado a pasar el resto de su vida enfrentando continuamente sus propias pesadillas. Harry perdió cualquier oportunidad de tener a sus padres, una familia y una infancia feliz. Sin embargo, esa noche, el mundo mágico reencontró la paz.

Y yo, bueno, yo me fui. Junté todas mis cosas, vendí todo lo que tenía, renuncié a mi trabajo y me subí al primer tren que partió de King Cross rumbo a lo desconocido.

Deambulé por Inglaterra casi nueve meses antes de abandonar el país. A pesar de que mi tierra no me ofrecía nada, ningún estímulo para permanecer ahí, no podía abandonar mi hogar tan rápidamente. Trabajaba un poco, rompiendo maldiciones por aquí y por allá, conjurando un par de hechizos protectores a una granja, a una casa, a una escuela. La tranquilidad poco a poco regresaba a la vida de las personas, aunque el miedo seguía allí. Aún era demasiado pronto y muchas cosas habían sucedido. Juicios, algunas muertes aisladas, mortífagos que quedaron el libertad. La comunidad mágica tenía demasiadas heridas que tardarían algún tiempo en sanar.

Irónicamente, eso me garantizaba el sustento. Perdí un par de noches, borracho en alguna vieja taberna, pensando en el rumbo que le daría a mi vida... Nunca había pensado demasiado en el futuro, viviendo día a día, sobreviviendo en un mundo lleno de prejuicios e intolerancia. Luego se desató la guerra y todo cambió. Pensar en el futuro nos daba miedo, pues sabíamos que quizás no habría un mañana. Y ahora, después de la tormenta, me encontraba por primera vez en mi vida solo, con un pasado que no quería recordar, con un presente lleno de vacíos y sin sentidos y con un futuro incierto.

Una de esas noches, en la víspera de Navidad, cuando me encontraba bebiendo en un rincón de un viejo café, una figura familiar entró en el recinto. Un hombre enjuto, vestido de negro, con el pelo negro y grasiento que le tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Pero a pesar de que sus facciones estaban ocultas y la oscuridad del lugar nublaba un poco mi visión, lo reconocí al instante: Severus Snape.

Yo estaba medio borracho, como era costumbre en esos meses, y no sé muy bien que se apoderó de mí para ir a hablarle. Sobrio probablemente no lo hubiera hecho. Pero en ese momento necesitaba exorcizar mi pasado, desprenderme de muchos de mis fantasmas y buscaba la mínima provocación de su parte (la cual estaba seguro que llegaría) para poder descargar parte de mi ira en él. Aunque la luna llena estaba a dos semanas, en ese entonces muchos de mis problemas los solucionaba como un _lobo_. Es decir, al igual que aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido, mi primera transformación luego de la muerte de Lily y James, necesitaba ser el cazador y no la presa. Y al igual que aquella noche, sentía un deseo irrefrenable de defender la memoria de mis hermanos aunque racionalmente sabía que nadie la había atacado. Nosotros mismos fuimos los responsables, en cierta medida, del desenlace de esta historia.

Durante nuestros años en Hogwarts Snape se había convertido en el blanco de muchas de nuestras bromas. Años más tarde, en la cocina de Griummauld Place, cuando Harry nos sorprendió desde la chimenea, increpándonos una de esas tantas bromas, simplificamos toda la historia echándole las culpas a nuestra inmadurez. Pero la realidad siempre fue otra. Es cierto que éramos unos adolescentes inmaduros y un tanto pedantes, y que probablemente, si no hubiera existido _Snivellius_ algún otro hubiera sido objeto de nuestras bromas. También es cierto que si bien yo no fui partícipe activo de muchas de ellas, cargo la misma responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Pero lo que subyacía tras ese odio entre nosotros, eran los mismos prejuicios e ideas que fuera de los muros del castillo sostenían la peor de las guerras. Y en lugar de apostar al entendimiento y a la paz, a la conciliación y a la tolerancia, con nuestros actos sólo intensificamos los prejuicios y el odio irracional.

Una vez más éramos sólo unos niños viviendo en un mundo enloquecido. Sin embargo, esa noche yo ya no lo era, y a pesar de todo el discurso pacífico y conciliador de mi parte, no tengo excusas para haber actuado como lo hice. Me levanté de mi asiento, trastabillando un poco y me acerqué hacia la barra, dónde él estaba apoyado. No recuerdo exactamente lo que le dije, aunque me es muy difícil olvidar la expresión de su rostro. No era odio, como hacia James o Siruis, era desprecio y algo más que aún hoy no puedo identificar. Cruzamos un par de insultos antes de que yo lo golpeara fuerte en la cara. No quería usar magia, necesitaba descargar la impotencia que me acompañaba a través de la violencia física.

No sé muy bien el motivo, pero Snape tampoco sacó su varita. Quizás era porque estábamos rodeados de muggles, o porque él también necesitaba golpearme directamente, aunque sólo estoy especulando. Lo cierto es que en determinado momento olvidé quien era él y quien era yo, y me dejé llevar por la rabia que me había consumido esos meses, y de no ser porque nos separaron a tiempo, probablemente nos hubiéramos matado a golpes, aunque esto tampoco lo sé con certeza. Un par de chicos, probablemente unos años menores que nosotros, lo sostenían para evitar que se lanzara de nuevo sobre mí. Tenía un ojo morado y sangraba copiosamente de la nariz y la boca. Sus ropas estaban rajadas en algunos lados y respiraba con dificultad. Su aspecto general era lamentable. Sin embargo, yo no estaba mucho mejor, me dolía la mitad del cuerpo y sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Antes de irse me miró con odio y pronunció las palabras que, irónicamente, cambiarían el curso de mi vida por los próximos años.

- Lupin, asquerosa bestia salvaje, es realmente una pena que tu no hayas muerto también. Aunque quizás fue mejor así... -en ese momento bajó la voz hasta convertirse casi en un susurro y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa- Vas a tener que vivir tu patética existencia como la mala copia de lo que hubieras podido ser... Y con el peso de tu ridícula historia de amistad sobre tus espaldas. Se acabó Lupin, toda las mentiras que construyeron a tu alrededor se acabaron...

Y sin decir más desapareció del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí con un dolor casi insoportable en el costado. El desgraciado probablemente me había roto dos costillas, aunque realmente me lo mereciera. Además, tenía una fuerte resaca, que no contribuía para nada a ayudarme a situar el lugar en dónde me encontraba. Estaba acostado sobre un sillón verde, y me tapaba una manta multicolor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color violeta, descascaradas en algunos sitios y cubiertas por cuadros estridentes. Pestañeé un par de veces como tratando de encontrar alguna señal de reconocimiento del lugar. Nada.

Pero lo más extraño era el aroma del lugar. Una curiosa mezcla a café y violetas y a un suave olor dulzón conocido que no llegaba situar. En ese instante un chica de unos veinte años apareció de la nada. Me sonrió y me alcanzó un café con dos pastillas (aspirinas, supe después). Estaba demasiado cansado como para preguntar nada más así que acepté lo que me ofrecía. Momentos más tarde aparecieron unos cuantos chicos más que sentaron a la mesa a desayunar. Ninguno parecía sorprendido de ver un completo extraño medio dormido en el living de su casa. La imagen de esa mañana aún me arranca una sonrisa. ¿Había sido arrojado quince años al pasado y estaba en una comuna hippie?

Como siempre, la realidad superó mis más salvajes fantasías, aunque mis suposiciones no se alejaban de la realidad. Se trataba de un grupo de jóvenes (entre los que habían magos y muggles) que habían decidido vivir sus vidas "libres de las ataduras que nos impone nuestra sociedad", como me dijo Mariam, la chica que me sirvió el café. Al parecer me habían encontrado tambaleándome por las calles del pequeño pueblo y me habían traído hasta su casa. Se trataba efectivamente de una comuna, pero no hippie, como pensé en ese momento, pues había chicos de todas clases. Magos con sus túnicas multicolores o muggles vestidos con jeans y abrigos de lana. A pesar de lo irreal del panorama y lo bizarro de mi propia situación acepté el quedarme un par de días con ellos, al menos hasta que me recuperara, como sabiamente me recordó Mariam.

Había vivido los últimos meses solo, evitando cualquier contacto con la gente, y sin embargo necesitaba volver a sentirme parte de algo, aunque fuera por un breve lapso de tiempo prestado. Viví con ellos unos meses, mientras muy lentamente mis heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar aunque sabía que nunca sanarían por completo. La vida allí era simple y agradable. Conocí mucha gente, que me demostraron que el abismo entre el mundo muggle y mágico no era tal, que vivíamos en tiempos paralelos con problemas similares. Ellos apostaban a la tolerancia, por lo que respetaron mis silencios. Encontré a un par de caras conocidas, antiguos estudiantes de Hogwarts, algunos menores, otros mayores, que nunca mencionaron la guerra que acababa de finalizar. Conocía algunas historias de ellos, e incluso yo había presenciado el asesinato de los padres de uno de ellos. Había un pacto de silencio tácito entre los magos. Ninguno de nosotros necesitaba revolver el pasado.

Mariam se convirtió pronto en mi amiga, y luego en mi amante. Hacía tanto tiempo que no compartía mi vida con una mujer que me costó un poco adaptarme. Ninguno de los dos habló de amor. Ella era muggle, pero al parecer también cargaba con una historia difícil, aunque no dijo nunca nada al respecto. Necesitábamos de nuestra compañía y nos ayudábamos mutuamente a exorcizar nuestros demonios. Sin embargo, había veces mientras la besaba o mientras le hacía el amor que no podía dejar de sentir que estaba viviendo un tiempo prestado, una vida que no era la mía.

Una noche, mientras la observaba dormir a mi lado, las palabras de Snape resonaron en mi mente una vez más. _Mentiras_. Sentía que toda mi vida había estado sostenida sobre un castillo de naipes conformado por innumerables engaños: amistad, amor, _normalidad_. Y a pesar de que me encontraba mucho mejor, de que poco a poco había recuperado mi antiguo yo, sabía que nada podría ser igual. Sabía que el pequeño oasis en el que me encontraba pronto se secaría. Que pronto abandonaría ese lugar y volvería a compartir mi vida con la única realidad tangible que me ofrecía mi vida: la soledad.

Pero, una vez más, esa ya es otra historia. Los hechos de esos doce años, desde que dejé Inglaterra hasta que volví a Hogwarts, me ayudaron a crecer definitivamente. En el verano de 1982, con veinticuatro años y una valija llena de recuerdos abandoné la isla dispuesto a reencauzar mi vida. Lo que comenzó como un pequeño viaje hacia París, se convirtió en el principio de una gran aventura, en la cual me reencontré con el amor y con el odio. Viví como un muggle algunos años y como mago otros tantos. Me sumergí en las profundidades de la magia y conocí muchos países y culturas. Pero es cierto que por más que nos alejemos de nuestros fantasmas vivimos encadenados a nuestra piel Somos quienes somos, y nada en el mundo podrá cambiar eso.

Ahora, con casi cuarenta años, por primera vez en más de una década encontré a mi compañera, en el cuerpo de la persona menos pensada... Y también acepté mi vida, con todos sus matices y con el orgullo de pertenecer a algo más grande que yo, que estaba presente antes de mi nacimiento y que seguirá existiendo luego de mi muerte. Y pase lo que pase en la guerra que estamos enfrentando una vez más, seguiré peleando porque tengo la absoluta certeza de que vale la pena. Pero como ya dije, esa es otra historia...

_Londres, 28 de agosto de 1997_


	5. Summertime

Disclaimer: Hey! El universo de HP, así como sus personajes no son míos... sólo los tomé prestados por un momento para jugar un rato.

**El Palacio de la Luna**

_por bibliotecaria_

0o0

Capítulo 5: **Summertime**

_"Hay, sin embargo, quienes son capaces de guardar el sabor del mejor beso o de cosas mínimas como el gusto de los primeros cigarrillos, sin tener la necesidad de fantasear con sucesos que la mayoría de las veces jamás van a ocurrir y mucho menos repetirse. La sabiduría de la memoria permite despojarse, vivir sin ataduras, sentir muchísimo menos temor que el que poseen los naturalmente insatisfechos"_

_El exilio según Nicolás. Gabriel Peveroni_

Había llegado a París a mediados de Julio, sin dinero y sin saber más de tres o cuatro palabras en francés. En un arranque irracional había abandonado Inglaterra en un loco deseo de alejarme de todo y de todos. Por aquel entonces estaba perdido, deambulaba sin rumbo fijo y era incapaz de determinar que iba a hacer de mi vida. Vivía día a día sin preocuparme por el mañana. Por ello, cuando me ofrecieron un trabajo temporal para romper maldiciones en Francia, acepté sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Trabajé durante casi dos semanas descontaminando la casa de una vieja bruja que había muerto hacía dos meses y había dejado la mansión repleta de maldiciones y hechizos muy poco amigables. Sus herederos querían venderla, pero les era imposible gracias a los esfuerzos de su paranoica y anciana abuela que había hecho de aquel lugar una fortaleza casi infranqueable.

Pero una vez que acabé con el trabajo no abandoné la ciudad. No tenía deseos de regresar. A pesar de que la locura causada por la muerte y la traición ya no me atenazaba la garganta impidiéndome respirar, no tenía nada _real _por que volver. Sólo un montón de fantasmas me esperaban del otro lado. De esa forma, con el dinero que había ganado, encontré un lugar en dónde vivir y me dediqué a deambular por la ciudad. No me molesté en buscar trabajo ni compañía. Necesitaba olvidar.

Sin embargo, es curioso como funciona la memoria. El laberinto de los recuerdos es caótico e impredecible y aún así extremadamente lógico. A veces, deseamos con tanta fuerza olvidar algo, sepultar parte de nuestro pasado bajo el peso del olvido, que terminamos viviendo una y otra vez con el dolor de nuestros recuerdos. La mayor parte del tiempo no se trata de una actividad conciente, sino más bien de una especie de reflejo, una respuesta instantánea del subconsciente ante un estímulo exterior. El sutil perfume de la madera mezclado con el olor dulzón de ciertas flores me recuerda mis orígenes, la casa de mis padres en el campo. El aroma de los pergaminos a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y cuando el viento de la primavera sacude salvajemente mi cabello me es imposible evitar recordar mi primer vuelo sobre una escoba. Todo ello está siempre acompañado por una fuerte nostalgia hacia aquello que sé no volverá.

Por ello, aquella mañana cuando desperté gracias al aroma del café recién hecho, no pude evitar que el dolor tomara mi cuerpo, mi espíritu, y me encontré llorando como un niño que ha perdido la esperanza. Fue como si de pronto todo aquello que había intentado olvidar volviera hacia mi para recordarme quien era. El café que mi madre preparaba para mi padre por las mañanas, el mismo café que habitualmente tomaba con James, Sirius y Peter en un pequeño restaurante, ese café que solía conseguir Lily para soportar horas de estudio en la sala común... Fue recién en esa mañana de verano, en una vieja pensión en París y gracias a una vieja cafetera que pude por fin llorar por todo lo que había perdido. Y de esa manera, de algún modo, luego de más de diez meses, decidí empezar a escribir una nueva historia para mí.

A pesar de mi pobre dominio del francés, me las arreglé para conseguir un trabajo que más o menos me permitiera sustentarme. Una de esas tantas tardes en las que me perdía entre las callejuelas de la ciudad encontré un pequeño café en el que solicitaban personal. Era un lugar viejo, repleto de jóvenes estudiantes y viejos borrachos, cargado de humo, café y whisky y enteramente muggle. Las paredes algo descascaradas estaban repletas de fotografías escritores y músicos, junto con recortes de diarios y algunos cuadros. El dueño era un hombre fornido y tosco, quien aparentemente tenía como único objetivo en la vida hacer suficiente dinero para retirarse joven y mudarse al campo con su esposa. A pesar de las dimensiones del lugar era una trabajo duro, de muchas horas y pagaban poco. Era perfecto.

Había aprendido algunos años atrás el valor de la rutina y el trabajo pesado, como una herramienta para organizar mi vida y encauzar mis acciones. Me levantaba tarde, desayunaba ligero y me dedicaba a recorrer la ciudad para distraerme. Llegaba al café a la una, cuando los jóvenes universitarios comenzaban a atestar el lugar luego de sus clases y permanecía allí hasta las diez o doce de la noche. Luego regresaba a la pensión y caía preso de un sueño pesado, agotado luego haber trabajado todo el día. En esa época, había decidido sepultar todo vestigio de magia, escapando así a un pasado que no quería recordar. Mi varita se hallaba guardada en el cajón de mi mesa de luz y no la usaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, extrañaba la magia. La única y embriagante sensación de poder y adrenalina que cruza por tu cuerpo al conjurar un hechizo. Pero era mucho más fácil seguir adelante si pretendía ser alguien diferente, un muggle aburrido y sin ambiciones.

Lo único que rompía la monotonía en aquellos meses era la puntual llegada de la luna llena, noches en la que me perdía en un cobertizo abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad. Desde que había abandonado Hogwarts (a excepción de unas pocas veces) siempre había pasado por mis transformaciones en soledad y encerrado entre cuatro paredes, en un fútil intento de dominar al lobo, de domesticarlo negándole la libertad. Y, fundamentalmente, para proteger a los seres humanos de su brutal naturaleza salvaje. Paradójicamente, era durante esas noches cuando volvía a recuperar mi verdadero ser, sin mentiras, sin autoengaños. Sólo yo, o por lo menos la parte de mi que aunque quisiera, no podía negar.

Los días se transformaron en semanas, y éstas a su vez en meses. A pesar de que mi fuerte convicción de vivir como muggle estaba sustentada en el deseo de sobrevivir, poco a poco me olvidé de como debía "vivir". Trabajaba como un autómata, encerrándome en mi mismo y aprendiendo a convivir con mi soledad. _Ella_ se había convertido en mi compañera, en mi amiga y confidente. Con _ella_ compartía mi cama, mis desayunos y caminatas. Con _ella_ reía y con _ella _lloraba. De pronto, uno de mis más profundos miedos se convirtió en una realidad tangible que no sólo acepté sino que también comencé a apreciar. Estaba solo y era relativamente feliz así.

No piensen que me convertí en un ermitaño, o en un ser antisocial que rehuía del contacto humano. No. En esa época conocí mucha gente, entablé relación con ciertos personajes entrañables pero traté, en la medida de lo posible, de mantener cierta distancia. Conocí un sin fin de personas que compartieron de algún modo mi soledad: el ciego que tocaba el violín en la plaza, el viejo soldado que se tomaba una copa en el bar todas las noches, mi vecina de habitación, latinoamericana y llena de vida... Ya no era un niño y comprendía que es imposible aislarse y que necesitamos compañía. Charlas banales, risas reales. Y el confort que sólo te puede dar el toque humano. Besar a una mujer, hacerle el amor... A veces va más allá del mero placer físico. Aunque, como todo en esta vida, puede convertirse en una respuesta mecánica para satisfacer ciertas necesidades de tu cuerpo y engañar al espíritu. Por ello, durante algún tiempo, traté de no verme involucrado con ninguna mujer, viviendo en una especie de celibato auto impuesto para no caer en la tentación de acercarme a alguien más de lo necesario.

Algo similar sucedía con el contacto con la sociedad mágica, no sólo aquella que había dejado atrás en la isla, sino también esa que se presentaba ante mí, desconocida y diferente, pero a la vez muy similar. Los magos y las brujas de Francia, y debo agregar en especial lo parisinos, eran muy similares a nosotros. Había veces que los reconocía con tan sólo observar su mirada de desconcierto ante los semáforos o sus vestimentas estrambóticas. Pero siempre era un simple observador, nunca cruzaba la línea ni me daba a conocer como mago.

Sólo me permití romper esa regla un día, al encontrarme frente a frente, en plena ciudad nada menos que con Albus Dumbledore. El anciano mago, como era su costumbre, no preció sorprenderse en lo absoluto ante mi presencia en medio de Paris. Hablamos durante casi tres horas. Me contó como poco a poco las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, habló de Hogwarts y hasta me comentó que vigilaba de cerca al pequeño Harry (utilizando a su viejo contacto en el mundo muggle: Arabella Figg). Por más reconfortante que fue hablar con mi antiguo profesor, y recordar en cierta medida quien _había sido_ yo, este encuentro sólo reafirmó mi deseo de mantenerme al margen de ese mundo, que ahora me parecía vacío y hostil. Y recordé que ya no me quedaba nadie allí. En ese momento más que nunca, me di cuenta de que no deseaba regresar. Porque comprendí que si lo hacía, construiría de nuevo otra estructura basada en autoengaños, como bien me dijo Snape aquella noche de Navidad.

Sin embargo, fue a principios de 1983 cuando, otra vez, mi pequeño mundo tembló ante el inminente poder del cambio. Aunque lo deseemos, es imposible vivir en forma estática, porque la vida es en esencia una fuerza dinámica. Aunque matizara mi vida en grises, la multiplicidad de colores que ofrecía el mundo me encandiló sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto. La música no se compone de sólo una nota, hay una escala completa de sonidos que es imposible ignorar. Y a pesar de tratar de aparentar que era ciego y sordo, una persona logró atravesar todas mis defensas, devolviéndome la esperanza, algo que yo creía había perdido para siempre.

Es curioso como sólo el recuerdo de una mujer puede hacerme sonreír sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Todavía me acuerdo cuando en Grimmauld Place, durante una noche de copas le conté a Sirius esta historia, medio borracho y con la mirada perdida. Ese chucho endiablado se burló de mi durante meses, recordándome _amablemente_ como me había convertido de un orgulloso merodeador en un viejo lobo sentimental. Sin embargo, una noche poco antes de morir, absolutamente borracho, me confesó que en el fondo siempre había envidiado de alguna forma a James, por haber encontrado Lily. Pues a pesar de todo somos seres humanos y necesitamos, aunque sea por unos momentos, de la ilusión de una compañera... y quizás de una familia.

Pero me estoy desviando, como es mi costumbre, de lo que les quería contar. Marie entro en mi vida suavemente, sin que apenas me diera cuenta. Una noche particularmente tranquila entró al café una muchacha cargada de libros y cuadernos. No era particularmente linda, ni llamativa a la vista. En realidad, era todo lo contrario. Cabello castaño claro, delgada, estatura promedio. No recuerdo ni siquiera como vestía, aunque puedo adivinar que sería algo perfectamente normal. Alguna de sus faldas oscuras, botas y un grueso abrigo de lana. Aunque en verdad sólo estoy especulando. No me llamó la atención en ese momento. Lo que sí recuerdo claramente es que pidió un café y un postre de chocolate. Un pedido un tanto extraño, ya que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Se quedó allí un par de horas, justo hasta que cerramos, leyendo sus libros, tomando café y fumando un cigarrillo tras otro.

Comenzó a frecuentar el café, y poco a poco, empezamos a conversar. Al principio eran sólo frases corteses y palabras sin sentido. Pero lentamente comenzó a despertar mi curiosidad. Se aparecía allí a horas dispares, siempre con la mirada ausente y algún libro en su regazo. Marie de alguna forma vivía en su propio mundo, poblado de personajes de ficción y autores remotos. Me parecía que los libros y las historias llenaban su vida. Pero una vez más me equivocaba.

Una noche, no más tarde de las diez, me encontré junto a ella frente a un viejo edifico. Habíamos abandonado el café temprano (pues esa era mi noche libre) y casi sin darnos cuentas terminamos hablando de todo un poco mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa. Me invitó a tomar una copa de vino la cual acepté de inmediato. El apartamento era pequeño, y estaba bastante desordenado, pero resultaba extrañamente acogedor. A pesar de que han pasado más de diez años aún recuerdo su rostro sonrojado por el frío, su cabello húmedo por la lluvia y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Como dije antes ella no era hermosa, pero en ese momento, por primera vez, sentí que nunca había visto una mujer más sensual, más atractiva. Despertó el deseo que había tratado de mantener dormido, de negar durante estos meses.

Y ella hizo algo que me sorprendió y ese simple acto desmoronó toda mi resolución. Me besó. De improviso, sin una señal que me advirtiera el peligro. Fue un beso suave, tentativo, apenas un roce de sus labios contra los míos. Pero sin ni siquiera detenerme a pensar, actuando por impulso y en cierta medida casi por reflejo, le devolví el beso. Y fue extraño, como ese mero contacto contra mi piel revelara tantos sentimientos conocidos por mi mismo. Anhelo, soledad, deseo. Y lo que al principio fue un beso tímido, casi infantil, pronto se convirtió en algo que me cuesta definir. Un acto erótico e inocente, un último intento de aferrarnos a la fuerza vital del cuerpo, del alma, de la vida misma.

Y me abandoné a ese beso, al sabor dulzón de su boca y ese suave olor a tabaco que impregnaba su cabello. Y en cierto momento deseé abarcar más, conocer el sabor de cada parte de su cuerpo, descubrir sus secretos, escuchar mi nombre en sus labios. De a poco ese beso se hizo más profundo, y la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Y yo me perdí por completo. Supe que me había apartado de mi camino al momento que su labios se posaron sobre los míos, pero cuando caímos en su cama, enredados en nuestros propios brazos y piernas, intuí de algún modo que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Esa noche hicimos el amor. Varias veces. Y la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente.

Lo que comenzó como una noche de pasión entre dos seres abrumados por la soledad, buscando casi desesperadamente el contacto de la piel de otro, se convirtió en el pilar que sostuvo mi vida durante más de cinco años. Me enamoré de ella. Profundamente. La necesidad de volver a ser aceptado, y de volver a creer en alguien junto con la increíble personalidad de la mujer que tenía al lado fueron suficiente para lograr que todas las barreras que había alzado se desmoronaran en unos meses. Al principio ninguno de los dos habló de amor, cómo si el deseo de estar juntos fuera algo tan natural que ni siquiera merecía la pena repensarlo... y mucho menos discutirlo. De a poco, la relación se afianzó, maduró con cada día, hasta que me encontré prácticamente viviendo en su apartamento.

A comienzos de la primavera le confesé toda la verdad. Le hablé sobre la magia, sobre mi licantropía, sobre mis hermanos y su muerte. Ella al principio no me creyó, como es lógico, pero luego de un par de hechizos sencillos y medio litro de ron comenzó a reír. Y me besó. Y aceptó mi palabra. Pero lo más importante es que respetó mi silencio. Nunca me presionó para que volviera a mi mundo, ni para que le contara ciertas cosas. Se convirtió en mi compañera, compartiendo mañanas, tardes y noches. No fue una relación idílica, pues estas no existen. Discutimos bastante, pasamos por momentos difíciles, pero fue un tiempo básicamente feliz. Fueron como unas vacaciones de verano que se extendieron a lo largo de los años.

Abandoné el trabajo en el bar, para dar clases de inglés, latín, historia y mitología. Reunía el dinero suficiente como para pagar la universidad que comencé ese año y me permitía a su vez una flexibilidad horaria para asistir a mis clases y desaparecer mensualmente cuando la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Fue una época tranquila, sin sobresaltos, durante la cual comprendí que la vida siempre te da una oportunidad, si es que la sabes aprovechar. Crecí, aprendí a apreciar los matices de las personas a mi alrededor y muy lentamente fui reconciliándome con todas las decisiones que había tomado años atrás.

No tengo mucho que contar acerca de esos años, pues fueron tiempos tranquilos, de crecimiento personal, junto a mi pareja, de un redescubrimiento de mi propia persona. Por primera vez desde la _muerte_ de mis amigos, de mis hermanos, volvía a estar completo, pleno.

Sólo hubo dos momentos en los cuales volví a conocer la oscuridad, la desesperación y la angustia causada por el miedo a perder lo que con tanta dificultad había construido. Y ambos momentos estaban fuertemente vinculados al lobo, que como una sombra que se agazapaba detrás de la puerta esperando atacar. Aún no podía aceptar esa parte de mi vida, la seguía negando de algún modo, como si olvidando el dolor de las transformaciones y la existencia de la luna llena pudiera evitarlas por completo.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de nuestros cuidados, Marie quedó embarazada a mediados de junio de 1985. Fue uno de los peores momentos de nuestras vidas, algo que casi no quebró como pareja. Conocíamos los riesgos de traer un niño a un mundo cargado intolerancia e incomprensión. Yo estaba completamente desesperado, no veía la luz al final del camino. No tenía idea que debía hacer. Hablamos mucho, barajamos todo el amplio espectro de posibilidades. Lloramos juntos. Y sin embargo, no podíamos aceptar las implicaciones de ese embarazo. No teníamos suficiente dinero, ni un trabajo lo suficientemente estable (ella daba clases particulares al igual que yo), ni el deseo conciente de formar una familia. Pero nuestro miedo más profundo era que la licantropía es hereditaria. Y ella, a pesar de aceptarme sin reparos, con los años comprendió la vida que me había visto obligado a llevar.

Y a pesar de todo, decidimos seguir adelante. En ese momento, a pesar del pánico, me encontré un par de veces fantaseando con la idea de tener un hijo, algo que siempre me había sido negado. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que había dejado la adolescencia para convertirme en un hombre adulto, con otra percepción de la vida. Tenía veintisiete años y una historia de aprendizajes y de superaciones. Una noche, acurrucado a su lado me pregunté ¿_por qué no_? Y le sonreí y la besé. Y le hice el amor suavemente prometiéndole un futuro y una familia que nunca le llegaría a dar. Dos semanas más tarde, regresé a casa cuando la luna ya no significaba un riesgo para mi familia para encontrar a Marie desmayada en el baño, rodeada de un charco de sangre. Ella sobrevivió, pero no así el niño. Al parecer, un diez por cierto de esta clase de embarazos no llega a término.

Sobrevivimos a esa terrible noche. Y Crecimos Y a pesar del dolor recuperamos cierta tranquilidad, esa paz de la vida sin riesgos. Curioso. Contradictorio. Humano, en realidad.

Pero lo que no pudimos superar fue la locura y la irracionalidad del mundo que nos atacó salvajemente. En el año 1988, en las afueras de París la única manada de licántropos fue acorralada y brutalmente asesinada una noche de luna llena. Una veintena de magos, cazadores de _criaturas tenebrosas_ se enfrentaron a los lobos para acabar con su existencia. Fueron ubicados y vendidos por alguien de adentro, probablemente el más débil que temió por su vida o creyó poder conseguir un futuro diferente. Sin embargo, en esa noche de cacería perdió la vida con el resto de sus compañeros.

La sangre que se derramó fue el comienzo de una batalla feroz, cruel y sin sentido entre _mi_ gente y un grupo de fanáticos que se divertían exterminando todo aquel ser diferente. Pero lo más trágico y absurdo de esta historia era que el gobierno mágico lo apoyaba, si bien no abiertamente, si a través de la ausencia de acciones que detuvieran esa locura. Y comenzaron a cazarnos uno a uno, casi por deporte. Y, a pesar de todo, tuve que huir. Una noche abandoné mi hogar, la vida que tanto me había costado construir, gracias a la furia ciega y estúpida de lo hombres. Me fui sin decir adiós, no hubiera podido alejarme de ella si la veía a los ojos. Pero hacía días que se hallaban tras mi pista, luego de un descuido de mi parte y estaba aterrado de que tomaran represalias en contra de ella. Lo único que le garantizaría su seguridad era estar lo más alejado posible.

Ese día me juré a mi mismo nunca volver a permitirme caer de nuevo bajo la ilusión de la _normalidad_. Sin darme cuenta había construido otra vez un castillo de mentiras, una vida de engaños. Marie representó una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, la persona que me enseñó que el amor es más que una palabra y me permitió vivir por cinco años esa ilusión. Nos volvimos a ver años más tarde, pero nunca me perdonó. Y yo sabía que no lo haría.

Los años que siguieron fueron caóticos, confusos, difíciles. Vague por media Europa aunque nunca regresé a Inglaterra. Pero, a pesar de todo recuperé una parte importante de mi ser. Regresé a la magia. Me convertí en una especie de sombra que viajaba por el mundo, aprendiendo de los siglos de historia y de la pureza del poder de la magia. Conocí cientos de seres marginados como yo, vampiros, ladrones, cazadores y presas. También conocí la pobreza como nunca la había enfrentado antes, desnuda, marginal, observando la miseria directamente a los ojos. Pasé hambre, frío y me endurecí mucho más de lo que hubiera sido capaz de creer.

Pero, esos años antes de regresar a Inglaterra, a Hogwarts, a una vida más o menos ordenada y _civilizada_ me terminaron de mostrar el inmenso abanico de colores y sabores que te ofrece el mundo. Oscuros y amargos tal vez, pero reales. Alguno de esos años dejaron en mí heridas abiertas, sangrantes, cicatrices visibles e invisibles. Pero esa ya es otra historia, un poco más triste que esta, la cual, si no les importa, les relataré en otra ocasión.

_09 de setiembre de 1997_


	6. Ball And Chain

Disclaimer: Hey! El universo de HP, así como sus personajes no son míos... sólo los tomé prestados por un momento para jugar un rato.

**El Palacio de la Luna**

_por bibliotecaria_

0o0

Capítulo 6: **Ball And Chain**

_"Y empezaba a vislumbrar la verdad, que Ged no había ganado ni perdido: al nombrar a la sombra de la muerte con su propio nombre se había convertido en un hombre entero que nunca sería poseído por otro poder, y que viviría sólo por la vida misma, y nunca al servicio de la ruina, el dolor, el odio o la oscuridad"_

_Ursula Le Guin. Un mago de Terramar _(1)

Habían pasado seis meses desde que abandoné París junto a la ilusión de una vida completa, de un futuro diferente. No había cumplido ni siquiera los treinta y ya me había convertido en una sombra, encadenada a la tierra por inercia, sobreviviendo día a día, sin tener un motivo real por el cual seguir adelante pero sin detenerme ni siquiera un instante. Lo único que me daba fuerzas para levantarme y enfrentar otro día era la conciencia de que tenía que continuar. ¿Hacia dónde? No lo sabía pero tampoco me importaba realmente. Sólo tenía que seguir caminando, un paso detrás del otro, un día y luego otro, mientras la luna llena marcaba el paso irrefrenable de los días, de los meses.

Sin darme cuenta, de a poco me fui convirtiendo en aquello que más odiaba, en una sombra de mi mismo. Después de vagar sin rumbo durante meses, pasando hambre y frío, comencé a aceptar ciertos _trabajos_, si es que se los pueden llamar así, sólo para evitar la vergüenza de la caridad ajena. Sin embargo, muchas veces el precio era demasiado alto, y me veía obligado a abandonarlo y continuar mi camino hacía la nada. Cazar _monstruos_, vampiros y ladrones amparado en la oscuridad puede sonar excitante e incluso "correcto" para algunos, pero es un trabajo cruel y sin sentido, pues de algún modo u otro todos somos producto de esta sociedad enferma y corrupta.

En poco tiempo atravesé media Europa, viajando constantemente, sin detenerme más de un par de semanas en un mismo lugar. Grandes ciudades y pequeños poblados, avance y tradición, mezcladas conformando un universo extraño, disímil e invitante. Ya había aprendido que ni el sexo, ni el alcohol ni la magia pueden hacerte vivir bajo otra piel, pero pueden llegar a ser drogas tan intoxicantes y adictivas como la vida o cómo la risa. Por ello, conocí aquellos rincones del universo que no están en las guías turísticas ni en los planos de las universidades. Las tabernas repletas de humo, alcohol y miseria siempre han sido lugares que dan refugio a criaturas marginadas, vampiros, ladrones y prostitutas. Pero curiosamente, allí se respetaba un pacto tácito de honor, una camaradería basada en la exclusión y la certeza de que el mundo no es un sitio seguro ni justo.

Fue una de esas noches, en un bar perdido en las afueras de Berlín, en dónde conocí a Julia y con ella un mundo que me había negado por más de cinco años. La magia se manifiesta en muchas formas y colores, al igual que el ser humano. Julia era el reflejo de un tiempo y de un mundo que sólo verán si tienen la capacidad de buscar bajo las apariencias, de desprenderse de los prejuicios y de los miedos. Forjamos de la nada una amistad incondicional, basada en creencias tan iguales como diferentes. En cierto modo, ella me ayudó a empezar a aceptar vivir bajo mi propia piel sin la carga del odio hacia mi mismo, casi cómo lo habían hecho James, Sirius y Peter quince años atrás.

Julia era una hechicera, criada en la magia en su forma más pura y salvaje. De niña no había ido a ningún colegio, alimentándose con el conocimiento pasado de generación en generación en el seno de su familia. Pero se negó a permanecer allí, buscando una vida diferente, aventuras y romances a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Fue de esa manera, que antes de cumplir veinticinco años, ya había perdido su vida, curiosamente antes de que tuviera tiempo de empezar a vivir. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por cicatrices tan antiguas como el mundo pero su cuerpo mutilado aún irradiaba un poder ancestral. Nunca supe el origen de sus heridas, así cómo tampoco su edad, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que llegara a conocerla mejor que a mi propia persona.

Cómo les comenté, en esa época yo me había convertido en una especie de cazador de sombras por encargo y por dinero. Hacía un par de noches que había terminado mi última _tarea_, atrapando un vampiro joven e idiota para entregarlo a las autoridades de un pequeño poblado. Tratando de ignorar a mi propia conciencia, quien insistía en recordarme lo irónico de la situación, me asilé en esa vieja taberna en busca una buena comida y algo de alcohol para entumecer mis sentidos. Elegí como de costumbre un rincón apartado y me dediqué a observar a la gente a mi alrededor. Julia (aunque aún no conocía su nombre) llamó mi atención casi de inmediato. Estaba recostada en forma indolente en la barra, riendo a carcajadas de la expresión confusa del tabernero. Muchos de nosotros la estábamos mirando, pues la escena era extraña e incluso algunos dirían que hasta patética. Después de todo, una mujer de más de sesenta años, con el rostro desfigurado y con un gran bastón, no es una imagen que se suele ver en sitios como ese.

Ella me confesó casi un año más tarde que fue mi expresión, de genuino desconcierto, lo que le impulsó a acercarse a mi mesa y pedirme un trago. No de repulsión, miedo o lástima, algo que siempre despertaba por su aspecto, por lo que decidió que quizá esa noche yo sería una buena víctima. Porque Julia era una poderosa hechicera, que utilizaba los dones de la magia a su antojo y provecho y no de un modo completamente honesto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera realizar algún encantamiento para que yo me perdiera en un laberinto de ilusión y así despojarme de mi dinero, percibió algo de mi naturaleza _dual_ y decidió esperar unos momentos para evaluar la situación.

Y de esa forma, luego de un par de copas, una conversación interesante y un duelo silencioso de magia, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Y uno de los mejores equipos que a visto esta parte de Europa en los últimos cincuenta años. El camino que recorrería los siguientes años, lo haría junto a ella, quien en cierto modo se convertiría mi protectora y maestra...

Luego de tres años de constante vagabundeos por el continente, viviendo de trabajos ocasionales, _liberando_ a pequeños poblados de sus pesadillas, en la forma de alguna de las criaturas más terribles que ha visto el mundo, había recuperado de algún modo la confianza en mi persona. Julia fue un factor decisivo en esto, pues se negaba tajantemente a permitir que me hundiera e la auto-compasión. Fue ella quien trató (sin éxito) de hacerme ver que mi condición de hombre lobo no era algo de lo que debía avergonzarme sino enorgullecerme. Solía decir, en un modo directo y casi cruel, que eran los magos quienes debían sentir vergüenza de su estripe, pues había destruido de algún modo la esencia misma de la magia. Se habían dejado llevar por una vida cómoda, llena de prejuicios mundanos y sin sentido y habían olvidado la pureza de las cosas. Ella no creía en la justicia de los hombres, sólo en la esencia misma de la magia.

De esa forma me enseñó hechizos ancestrales, magia negra y me mostró lugares sagrados. Revivió una historia a medias, dispersa y tan antigua como el mundo sobre brujas, druidas y hadas, hombres y mujeres, que construyeron el mundo y los fundamentos de la magia tal y cómo la conocemos. Me ayudó a ver más allá de los objetos para comprender la sutil diferencia entre lo que vemos y lo que realmente se presenta detrás de ellos. Vivía bajo la consigna de libertad y coherencia, huyendo de las normas establecidas pero aceptándolas al mismo tiempo. Fuimos ladrones, cazadores, estudiantes y vagabundos, aprendiendo de cada lugar y de cada experiencia. Ella buscaba la risa y me obligaba a reír a mi también cuando la oscuridad de los recuerdos llenaba mi alma.

Había un tiempo en que ella se alejaba, sin decir una palabra, para regresar semanas más tarde cómo si sólo hubieran pasado unas horas. Yo continuaba viajando, en constante movimiento, pero ella siempre me encontraba. Los meses en que desaparecía, yo me permitía también disfrutar de los placeres sencillos de una copa en el camino, de la libertad espiritual de un buen libro y de ocasionales encuentros fugaces que engañaban mis sentidos. Nada que me atrapara pero nada que pudiera retener. Una bendición disfrazada de maldición, una contradicción constante.

Pero no se engañen, esos años fueron oscuros, llenos de incertidumbres y miedos. La vida no fue benévola con nosotros, marcándonos con cicatrices visibles e invisibles. Hubo momentos en los cuales peleando contra sombras ocultas casi perdemos nuestras vidas, nuestras almas o a nosotros mismos. Enfrentamos toda clase de criaturas, desde dementores en su estado más salvaje hasta magos tenebrosos y sin conciencia. Pero quiero rescatar todo lo que aprendí de ella, sobre todo el poder mirar el mundo con otros ojos. Sin estos años, no hubiera sido capaz de rescatar la belleza y el poder mi pueblo, y probablemente hubiera muerto creyendo en viejos prejuicios. Pero esa es otra historia para la que tendrían que pasar algunos años más para que sucediese.

A fines de 1992 la muerte se cobró la deuda que tenía con Julia y la arrancó de mi lado. A pesar del dolor por su pérdida y de la promesa de sangre que hice junto a su cuerpo, de algún modo yo sabía que ese sería el final para su historia. Ella había vivido coqueteando con el peligro por más de cincuenta años y de algún modo ambos sabíamos que el día que su espíritu abandonara su cuerpo sería en forma brutal e inesperada, casi cómo su propia vida.

Un hombre encapuchado nos detuvo una tarde, ofreciéndonos una buena cantidad de oro para realizar un poderoso ritual de magia negra que sometería a una familia a una esclavitud constante y eterna. Se necesitaban tres personas para hacerlo y un sacrificio humano. Era algo esencialmente oscuro y perverso y que requería un conocimiento avanzado de magia que muy pocos poseían. Antes de que yo pudiera negarme, Julia atacó al hombre sin siquiera detenerse a pensar un segundo. Lo torturó unos minutos antes de matarlo. Y lo hizo sin que le temblara el pulso ni por un instante. Yo contemplé la escena sin poder moverme, aterrorizado por el odio frío de su mirada. Lo dejó tendido en el pasto, antes de murmurar por lo bajo un antiguo encantamiento y de que el cuerpo del hombre desapareciera envuelto en llamas. No le dedicó ni una sola palabra al incidente.

Tres noches más tarde, cuando regresé al pequeño cobertizo en dónde nos quedábamos, me encontré con una imagen que me heló la sangre, impidiéndome respirar. El cuerpo de Julia estaba destrozado, sus brazos en una posición antinatural y su pecho abierto y sangrante. Me recordó otro tiempo y otro lugar, a mi mismo quince años más joven y a mis padres en el sitio de mi amiga. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba viendo un desconocido se hizo visible entre las sombras y con un movimiento de varita prendió fuego al lugar. El segundo que tardé en reaccionar fue suficiente para que el hombre se desapareciera.

Apagué el fuego y me incliné ante el cuerpo de mi amiga y compañera. Aún hoy, luego de cinco años, no sé muy bien que se apoderó de mi en ese momento, pero algo muy profundo se quebró con la muerte violenta de Julia. Las palabras abandonaron mis labios cómo si tuvieran voluntad propia, casi cómo si pertenecieran a otra persona. Realicé un antiguo ritual de venganza, sellando con mi propia sangre un juramento que sólo traería más muerte a mi vida. No importaba en ese momento si fuera la mía o la de la sombra que la había asesinado.

Porque supe en ese momento, dado la escena que tenía ante mí, que el hombre que había cometido ese crimen lo había hecho cómo un modo enfermo de cobrar la muerte que Julia había ocasionado días atrás. Y yo, conscientemente, iba de algún modo, a hacer lo mismo con él.

Es curioso como nuestra percepción del mundo está basada fundamentalmente en nuestras propias experiencias, cómo un mismo hecho puede tener tantas miradas e interpretaciones como personas hay en el mundo. Pues, por ejemplo, yo bien podría relatarles otra historia, plagada de justificaciones y de medias verdades. En ella mis acciones se verían justificadas, de algún modo comprendidas e incluso alguno de ustedes podría llegar a afirmar que aquella noche hice lo correcto. Pero nada justifica la muerte, y aún menos la venganza.

Las primeras luces del amanecer tiñeron de rojo el horizonte, otorgándole al lugar un aspecto encantado, irreal. Era el paradójico contraste entre la esperanza del nuevo día y la desolación que la muerte traía consigo a aquel funesto rincón del universo. El mudo testigo de sangre, de miseria y odio, se presentaba impactante frente a mí, casi indolente, recordándome cómo el ser humano es una bestia mucho más salvaje e irracional que el lobo. El cuerpo sin vida de ese ser sin nombre, con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de dolor y de sorpresa, es una imagen que me acompañará todos los días de mi vida.

A pesar del dolor de la pérdida y el gusto amargo de la decepción, hasta esa noche la esperanza no me había abandonado del todo. Porque a pesar de haber transitado un camino surcado por el odio y la muerte, nunca había llegado a traspasar aquella frontera invisible de la que nunca se puede regresar. Yo había sobrevivido a una guerra y a la maldición que marcó mi vida sin perderme cómo hombre. Pero en el mismo momento que esas dos palabras escaparon de mi boca y la maldición atravesó mi cuerpo y mi alma, alimentada con el rencor que había acumulado por más de veinte años, supe que ya no había marcha atrás. Me había convertido en lo que siempre había temido: en un asesino.

Había perseguido a esa sombra sin rostro durante varios meses, sin detenerme más de lo necesario para comer y dormir, rumiando venganza, muerte y abandono. Cuando finalmente logré llegar frente a él, en un oscuro callejón en las márgenes de la ciudad, de algún modo supe que ya no habría marcha atrás. La primera maldición me golpeó de frente, brutal y salvaje, casi un reflejo de mi propio estado. El dolor recorriendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo, la sangre quemando mis venas y la risa cruel de mi enemigo fueron suficientes para que lograra reponerme en un intento de sobrevivir. Respondí cómo pude, atacando ciegamente, buscando causar el mayor daño posible. Trastabillando y escupiendo sangre, logré enviar un par de hechizos que me garantizaron un poco de tiempo.

Así estuvimos por minutos que parecieron horas, inmersos en un lluvia de hechizos, maldiciones golpes e insultos. Él era un hombre fuerte, astuto y sumamente hábil en el campo de batalla. En poco tiempo me encontré de rodillas, débil y casi desprovisto de cualquier posibilidad de ganar. Pensé que había llegado el día en que todo acabaría. Sin embargo esa noche, frente al abismo de la muerte, recordé de algún modo porqué debía seguir viviendo. Me aferré a la vida con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz de reunir, negándome a abandonar el mundo de esa forma. Y contraataqué. La violencia, pura y desprovista de sentido, sólo generó más sangre en una sociedad que aún tenía heridas abiertas. Y casi sin que me diera cuenta pronuncié la maldición asesina, aquella que había evitado conjurar incluso en los peores momentos y en menos de un segundo acabé con su vida.

No es su muerte lo que me aterra, pues de algún modo esta nos llegará a todos. Lo que paraliza mi cuerpo es la certeza de lo que soy capaz de hacer cómo hombre, no como lobo. Pues de alguna forma cuando me pierdo, salvaje y libre bajo la luz de la luna llena, no existe nada esencialmente equivocado. Soy parte de la naturaleza, quizás un hijo bastardo, pero la tierra y el bosque siguen siendo mis hermanos. Cómo hombre, soy perfectamente capaz de cometer crueldades y de arrancarle la vida a otra persona si las circunstancia lo requieren. En los siguientes años, me enfrentaría estas situaciones y no me temblaría el pulso para hacerlo. Pues a veces, no quedaría otra opción.

Los siguientes meses mis propios pies me devolvieron a uno de los lugares en los cuales había logrado ser feliz, a ese refugio que por cinco años me permití disfrutar. Regresé a París. Sin embargo, ya no había nadie que me esperara ni que quisiera compartir parte de su tiempo conmigo. Volví a estar solo, como buena parte de mi vida, mientras la realidad me abrazaba mostrándome todo aquello que pudiera haber tenido pero que conscientemente elegí dejar atrás. Los fantasmas de una familia propia, de una compañera y de una vida comenzaron a ahogarme, impidiéndome respirar.

Fue un día de verano, en el año 1993, cuando perdido entre mis propios recuerdos sucedió algo que me obligaría a regresar a mi tierra, a enfrentarme de una vez por todas a aquello que había tratado de escapar por más de doce años. Fue casi cómo cerrar un ciclo marcado por la muerte y la traición. El día que encontré el rostro viejo y gastado del que había sido mi mejor amigo en la portada del diario, supe que había llegado el momento de regresar a Inglaterra. Pues pese a que el dolor del abandono y la soledad me habían hecho dejarla años atrás, ahora la venganza y la furia ciega me hacían retornar. Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban.

Curiosamente, ese camino de venganza que había decidido recorrer me llevó hacia la vida, la inocencia y la amistad en su modo más puro. Me topé con el único hombre que siempre me ofrecía oportunidades de crecimiento, de alguna ilusión de felicidad. Albus Dumbledore me encontró en Hogsmade una tarde, reconociéndome bajo ese manto de vejez prematura y cicatrices nuevas. Conversamos durante horas, en Las Tres Escobas, tocando recuerdos felices y no tanto, hablando del pasado y del presente. Fue un hombre excepcional, que vivió su vida a su modo, haciendo lo que consideraba correcto y equivocándose en el camino. Cuando supo mi historia más reciente, sonrió enigmáticamente y bebió un trago de hidromiel.

Dos noches más tarde, recibiría la propuesta que me permitiría recuperar una parte de mi vida que creía perdida para siempre. Me ofrecería de nuevo la oportunidad de volver a Hogwarts, de conocer el legado de James en la forma de Harry y de conocer la terrible verdad tras la muerte de mis amigos. Me ofrecería la oportunidad de enseñar en Hogwarts, paradójicamente Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El siguiente año fue uno de los desafíos más grandes que tuve que enfrentar en toda mi vida. Volvería a vivir en sociedad, rodeado por jóvenes llenos de esperanza, que me devolverían parte de mi historia. Estaba aterrado, pues habían pasado demasiados años en los cuales yo había vivido cómo nómada, alejado del mundo. La poderosa rutina cotidiana me asustaba incluso más que la posibilidad de que _el traidor_ tratara de infiltrarse en el castillo. El volver a vivir cómo hombre era un reto enorme, que trataría de atravesar con dignidad.

Sin embargo, les estaría mintiendo si les dijera que Sirius no seguía siendo un misterio enorme para mí. Pues a pesar de todo, de los años de odio, no podía olvidar quién había sido él y quien había sido yo. Me fue muy difícil de manejar la confianza depositada en mi persona, tanto por Dumbledore como por Sirius, hacía ya más de veinte años. Una vez más obedecí a mi instinto. Una vez más, me dejé guiar por mis propios miedos. Esa vez, sin embargo, no me equivoqué.

Lo que sucedió ese año, ustedes lo saben casi tan bien cómo yo. Sin embargo, hay matices en esa historia, luces y sombras, lágrimas y risas, que se escapan a la versión oficial. Pero sobre todo, fue ese año, que recuperé la confianza en el ser humano. Si un niño podía enfrentar a la muerte para ayudar a sus amigos y un hombre sobrevivió a una pesadilla por más de una década para buscar la verdad, aún quedaba esperanza en el mundo.

Pero ese, amigos míos, es un relato que les contaré en otra ocasión. En estos momentos la oscuridad se alza ante nosotros y debemos estar preparados para enfrentarla. Estamos peleando una guerra que no podemos perder...

_Londres, 2 de octubre de 1997_


End file.
